Mon Mangekyô Mon Sacrifice
by MiraiLockser
Summary: Comment accepter un pouvoir qu'on ne veut pas ? Es-que je peut accepter un pouvoir acquis sur la mort d'un proche ? Es-que je peux utiliser ses yeux pour défendre mon village ? Es-que mes yeux et cette marque sur mon front sont une trace de ta présence près de moi ? Aujourd'hui, je suis Hokage et j'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois la. Tu me manque, Tu nous manque.
1. Chapter 1:

**Bonjour,**

 **C'est la premier fois que j'écris sur ce site, vu que j'écris principalement sur Wattpad et donc je viens sur cette plate forme publiée une de mes fanfiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. A plus !**

Dans le village caché de la feuille, Konoha, l'équipe Konohamaru venait de rentrer de mission de rang A qui s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Quelques années étaient passées depuis l'examen Chûnin et l'enlèvement de Naruto par 2 Otsutsuki. Maintenant, la nouvelle génération avait l'âge de 16 ans.

Boruto est devenu un jeune homme assez bien taillé. Il avait pris en maturité et respecté désormais beaucoup son père. Il passé beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer avec son maitre, Sasuke ou son équipe. Le fils de l'Hokage partait souvent du village avec Sasuke pour l'aide dans sa mission. Boruto était aussi devenue très protecteur envers sa petite sœur, Himawari qui avait maintenant 14 ans et qui est devenu Chûnin à 13. Mitsuki est aussi devenu un beau jeune homme malgré ses traits reptiliens. Ses ressemblances avec Orochimaru avait été remarqué de tous depuis longtemps maintenant et il ne cache pas que son seul parent était le Sannin au Serpent. Il améliorée de plus en plus son mode Sannin. Pour les autres, Ils se sont tous amélioré et été très soudé. Le nouveau Ino-Shika-Cho progresse très vite mais ils le savaient, ils leurs faudraient encore beaucoup d'entrainement pour arrivé au niveau de leurs parents. Et pour finir, Sarada est devenu une magnifique jeune femme. Ses cheveux noir corbeaux tombé jusqu'au milieu de son dos et ses yeux sont toujours de grande orbe noir bien plus expressive que celle de son père. Elle avait toujours ses lunettes rouge sur le bout de son nez et ça lui va plutôt bien. Elle a monté son sharingan jusqu'au troisième tomoe et les maitrise à la perfection. Sa mère lui avait enseigne les bases du Ninjustu Médical et la aider à contrôlé sa force monstrueuse. L'Uchiha avait désormais une très bonne relation avec père, Sasuke lui avait conté toute l'histoire de sa sa naissance aux massacre de son clan par son frère, de son intégration dans la team 7 au 1er combat contre Naruto. Toutes ses années en tant que déserteur, la vérité sur Itachi, Sa haine envers Kohona, la quatrième grande guerre ninja, Son dernier combat contre Naruto, la perte de son bras gauche et enfin sa longue rédemption. Le père Uchiha lui avait aussi appris les différents types de Katon et quelques techniques Raiton. Le brun revenait de plus en plus souvent au village laissant Boruto s'occupait de sa mission. Depuis 3 ans, un petit Uchiha était née. Sakura avait mis au monde un jolie petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes, Il s'appelle Sagaki. Sarada et Sagaki s'entendait très bien, l'ainé prenait soin du plus petit, joue avec lui. La jeune Uchiha n'avait pas oublié son rêve d'enfant de devenir Hokage mais elle savait que le chemin été encore loin avant d'y arrivé puis son sensei, Konohamaru, devait le devenir avant elle même si le Nanadaime n'était pas près à donné son titre.

Après avoir fait leurs rapport à l'Hokage, la Team se sépara pour rentre chez eux. Sarada avança lentement dans les rues de Konoha, elle dise bonjour au habitants et discute un peu avec eux. Elle se demande si son père était toujours la, quand elle était parti en mission, il venait d'arrivée alors elle n'avait pas eu le temps de discute un peu avec lui. Arrivée devant la résidence Uchiha, elle ouvrit la porte et se déchaussa. Elle cria un rapide "Je suis rentrée" et elle entendit des pas se rapproche de l'entrée. Enfin déchaussé, elle se retourna pour voir sa mère et son petit frère qui l'attendait.

"Bonjour Sarada, ta mission s'est bien passé ?" dit-Sakura en lui souriant.

" Oui, elle s'est très bien passée."

Elle s'approcha d'eux et prit Sagaki dans ses bras.

"Comment tu vas, mon grand ?"

"Bien."

"Papa est déjà partie ?"

"Oui, Il a entendit des rumeurs sur des rebellions aux pays de la foudre, il voulait allé voir les raison mais se n'ait surement que des rumeurs." précisa la rose.

"Oh, je vois." dit Sarada, un peu déçu. "On va jouer dehors, Sagaki ?"

"Oui !" dit-il alors que Sarada le posa aux sol.

Il courut dans le jardin et attrapa au passage des shurikens en plastique. La brun s'élança pour aller le rejoindre mais Sakura la stoppa.

"Tu ne veut pas aller te repose un peu avant ?"

" Ne t'inquiet pas Mama, je vais bien."

"Tu viens quand même de rentre de mission."

"Oui mais je n'ai rien. Bon, je vais aller m'amuser avec Sagaki."

La mère Uchiha soupira légèrement avant de faire un petit sourire. Elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé et repris la lecture de son livre en écoutant les rires de ses enfants en fond.

Une semaines été passée depuis le retour de mission de Sarada, Elle avait passé sa semaine à soit resté avec son frère et sa mère soit sorti voir ses amies et encore à s'entraine avec Boruto et Mitsuki. Aujourd'hui, elle fessait la sieste sur le canapé avec Sagaki sur le ventre quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit, la réveillant quelque peu. Sakura alla ouvrir la porte et tomba sur un shinobi de Konoha.

"Bonjour, je cherche Sarada Uchiha, serais t-elle ici ?"

"Oui, attendez." Elle tourna brièvement la tête. "Sarada ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !"

"Ah oui ! tenez une missive de l'Hokage pour vous."

La rose prit la missive en remerciant le ninja et parti la lire dans la cuisine .Sarada se leva et posa son cadet doucement sur le canapé. Elle se dirigea vers la porte laisse ouverte par sa mère.

"Oui ?"

"Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau de l'Hokage demain pour une mission, il m'a demande vous prévenir."

" Merci, J'y serais"

Le Shinobi partit et elle ferma la porte. Elle était d'être à demain pour savoir la mission qu'elle aller faire. Elle alla rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine qui rangeait une missive dans sa poche.

"Que voulais ce ninja ?"

"Rien, j'ai une mission demain."

"Ok, je vais demande à Ino de garde Sagaki, L'hôpital me demande."

Le soir arriva vite et alors que tout le village dorment, Une silhouette habille de noir entra au village avec quelques blessures et se dirigea vers le manoir de l'Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2 :

Le lendemain, Sarada se leva tôt et traina les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine ou elle vit son père assit à la table, au centre de la pied , dormir avec une tasse de café à coté de lui. Elle soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers les tiroirs en fessant le moins de bruit. Elle prit un sachet de thé et se fit rapidement sa tasse de thé. L'adolescente posa sa tasse en face de celle de son père, elle le secoue doucement, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, après quelques secousses, pour les tournait vers sa fille.

"Sarada."

"Bonjour papa." dit la jeune fille en lui souriant.

"Je me suis encore endormi." murmura t-il.

Sarada reprit sa tasse et bu à grande gorgée sa boisson. Sasuke, quand à lui avait du mal à garde les yeux ouvrait.

"Tu devrais aller te reposer, papa."

"Ou est Sagaki ? il devrait déjà être lever." ignorant les propos de la brune.

Soupirante, elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge : 8h20.

"Mama commence à 6h quand elle travaille à l'hôpital, elle la sûrement lever à cette heure pour le mené chez tante Ino."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je part en mission aujourd'hui et on savait pas que tu serais la."

Il se leva et embrassa le haut du crâne de sa fille. Sasuke remit sa cape et avança vers l'entrée.

"On se retrouve chez l'Hokage."

Sarada finit sa tasse et alla se prépare pour sa mission. Quand elle eut finit, elle sortit de chez elle en fermant la porte à clé. Soudain, elle entendit une voix :

"Salut"

"Dégage abrutie, je dois à aller voir maitre Hokage."

"Mon vieux m'a aussi convoqué, je suis venu te cherche." Explique Boruto

"Ou est Mitsuki ?"

"Parti à Oto pour transmettre une missive à son père."

"Je vais devoir me le coltiner toute la mission." dit-elle en soupirant.

"Eh ouais !"

Ils commèrent à avancer vers le manoir de l'Hokage. Arrivée devant le bureau, Sarada allait toqué mais Boruto lui passa devant et ouvra la porte.

" Salut le Vieux."

"Boruto, toque avant d'entré s'il te plait et c'est Hokage ou Nanadaime, ici"

" Ah, Bonjour Sasuke-Sensei."

Sasuke hocha juste la tête vers son disciple et se reconcentra sur Naruto. Un coup propulsa le blond contre le mur.

" Respecte un peu l'Hokage, Abrutie." dit-elle en remonta ses lunettes rageusement."T'es Lourd"

Naruto ne put que pense qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à Sakura,niveau caractère. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire stupide avant de reprendre son sérieux et tousser pour ramener l'ordre dans son bureau alors que Sasuke était reste immobile.

"Bon, la mission que je vais vous confier est d'arrêter un groupe de Nukenin. Sasuke sera votre chef d'escouade, on attend la dernière personne et je vous présente ce groupe."

"Qui est la dernière personne ?"

"C'est ..."

Une furie rose entra dans le bureau sans toquer et essoufflé.

"Sakura." Souffla le taciturne

"Désolée pour le retard, il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'hôpital."

Naruto soupira légèrement. Le boulot d'Hokage n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.

"Ce n'est rien, bon, Ce groupe de Nukenin est forme d'une cinquantaine de membres la plus part des gens appartenant à ce groupe sont contre la paix que nous avons durement construite mais une grande parti des membres de ce groupe ne seront pas très durs à combattre alors vous allez vous concentrez sur les 4 membres qui pourrait poser le plus problèmes. La première est une Nukenin de notre village, une ninja médecin du nom de Asako Kinkata, Sakura s'est toi qui lui appris les Ninjustu médecin,j'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'elle. Elle connaît quelques notions Fûton mais sa ne devrait pas te pose de problème. Le deuxième est un Nukenin de Kumo, c'est un épéiste doué en Raiton et pratiquant un peu de Katon, Il se nomme Rai Nobuzaku. Le troisième est un Nukenin de Iwa, Il maitrise le Suiton et le Doton. C'est un ninja très discret, il y a quelques mois, il est entré dans notre village et celui de Kiri pour voler des parchemin de techniques secrets appartenant aux Deuxième Hokage, Tobirama Senju et aux Clan Hôzuki. Il y est parvenu et a donc en sa possession, les sorts nomment Suiton : Lances Aqueuses et Suiton : Pistolet à Eau. Cet homme se nomme Taro Hoshiro. Et pour finir, le chef de ce groupe est un Nukenin de Suna, Il maitrise le Fûton et arrive à faire des sorts de sable mais il n'est pas spécialement fort mais il est bien entouré, celui qui l'affrontera devra se battre contre les autres Nukenin qui le protègeront du coup, ce sera du 1 contre 47 Nukenin de niveau Chûnin. Le chef s'appelle Sumi , je te laisse décide de qui les affrontera qui appart pour Sakura. Leur camps se trouve à la frontière entre le pays du Feu et le pays des rivières. Vous partez aujourd'hui ou au plus tard demain. Sachez que les autres Kages envoyé des unités mais elles ont toutes était retrouvé mortes, alors que vous les ramenée vivant ou mort les importe peu mais moi, je veux que vous me les ramenés vivant. Avant de partir, avez vous des questions ?"

"Je suis obligé de faire une mission avec mes parents ?"

"Oui, j'ai envoie tous les groupes de Chûnin en mission avec un Jonin. Il ne reste plus grand monde, de plus, Sakura est directement concerné par cette mission vu qu'une de ses disciples est dans cette affaires. Et pour finir, Sasuke connaît bien le terrain, il les repèrera rapidement."

" A tu une description physique des individuels ? " demanda le ténébreux.

" Pas grand chose, on sait juste que le dénommé Taro Hoshiro est un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et assez grand, c'est tous ce que ma dit la Tsuchikage. Pour les 2 autres, rien et pour la ninja médecin, Sakura doit savoir a quoi elle ressemble."

"Attaque t-il les civiles ?"

" Malheureusement, oui, pour prendre les vivres et l'argent."

Ils hochèrent puis sortir du bureau de l'Hokage et commencèrent à marcher jusqu'au portes du village. Les 2 jeunes marchent devant en discutant joyeusement pendant que le couple resté un peu en retrait derrière, silencieux. Sentant le regards de son mari sur elle, Sakura tourna les yeux vers lui et comprit se qu'il voulait savoir. La rose soupira et lui répondit.

"Il est chez Ino, ne t'inquiète pas, il est en sécurité et puis nous sommes en paix alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'inquiète."

"Pourquoi tu viens ?"

" Parce qu'une de mes disciples est concerné et que je voulais faire une mission depuis quelque temps."

" Reste ici, je m'occuperais de ta disciple."

"Non, Naruto m'a donné cette mission autant qu'a toi alors je m'occuperais seul de Asako."

" Je veut que tu reste ici, Sakura."

" Et pourquoi ?"

" Sa fait longtemps que tu n'a fais de mission, je ne veux pas d'un boulet pour cette mission."

" Merci, sa fait plaisir mais ma dernière mission date d'il y a un mois. Je peut très bien réalise cette mission."

"Tu ne m'avais rien dit "

"Oui et alors."

" Sakura ..."

"Tu ne me dit pas grand chose toi aussi."

"Sa veut dire que tu me cache d'autres choses."

"Peut-être bien." en tournant la tête vers son mari.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en la regardant, Elle comprit le message et eu l'air outré.

"Eh ! Shannaro ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter à ce sujet !"

La rose soupira.

"Bon, on va pas se disputer maintenant, mais si tu tiens à avoir cette discussion on l'aura en rentrant."

"Hn"

Le ténébreux s'arrêta avant d'arrivée à la sortie du village.

"Boruto, Sarada."

Ils se tournèrent vers l'Uchiha et attendirent qu'il commence à parler.

"Je vais vous dire le plan."

"Ok." disent-il en même temps.

"Sarada, tu t'occupe de Taro Hoshiro. Boruto, tu t'occupe de Rai Nobuzaku. Je m'occupe de Sumi Tamako et de ses hommes. Sakura, dès que tu a fini avec ta discipline, tu vas aider Sarada, pareil pour toi Boruto. Avant d'attaquer, j'irais les repéré puis on se séparera. Vous êtes tous d'accord ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête puis reprirent leur marche vers la sortie de Konoha.

* * *

Après quelques heures, Ils arrivèrent à la frontière. Ils avaient fait rapidement un camps pour se repose puis Sasuke était aller faire s'est repérage. Le rival de Naruto revint 1 heure plus tard et leur donna les positions de leurs cibles. Ils dispersent tous.

Sarada, sur les traces du Nukenin de Iwa, avance doucement mais elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. En remontant ces lunettes, elle vit un kunai plante aux sol, la brune s'en approcha. Au moment ou elle allai le prendre, Elle senti quelque chose sur l'arrière de son crane. C'était Taro Hoshiro qui la menacé avec le pistolet à eau.

"Qu'es que tu fais ici, Gamine ?"


	3. Chapter 3:

Le silence régner, Sarada osa a peine respiré. La burne ferma les yeux, se calma et se concentra pour malaxe son chakra. Elle activa ses Sharingan.

"Je vais pas répétais Gamine, alors répond."

Pour réponse, elle retourna très vite et lui mit une droite qui l'envoya valse contre un arbre. L'Uchiha envoie des shurikens qu'il esquiva après s'être rapidement relevé. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se foncer dessus, kunai à la main. Le combat était très physique, les coups s'enchainèrent, les kunais et les shurikens s'entrechoquèrent. Un coup de poing par la, Une entaille au kunai par ici. Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, les 2 combattants s'écartent de quelques mètres et enchainèrent à une vitesse ahurissante les mudras.

"Katon : Technique de la Boule de Feu Suprême. "

"Suiton : Technique du Dragon Aqueux"

Les deux attaques se heurtèrent dans un grand fracas. Elles détruisirent les arbres sur quelques mètres. Les attaques se résistèrent, montrant la puissance de leurs lancers, et commencèrent à faire de la vapeur qui envahir la zone de combat. Les combattants arrêtèrent leurs attaques et Sarada profita de la fumée que la vapeur avait laissé pour se propulse en l'air sans être vu, elle concentra son chakra dans son poing et fonça vers le sol en criant :

"SHANNARO."

Quand son poing toucha le sol, le sol se craquela puis se brisa, fessant perdre l'équilibre à Taro et dispersant la fumée. L'Uchiha leva les yeux pour les plongent dans se du Nukenin, assis contre un arbre. Un genjutsu s'activa, son adversaire eut les yeux livides et de la bave coulant de la bouche. Elle s'approcha pour vérifier son pouls mais elle n'eut pas temps de le toucher que le Nukenin explosa en fine particule d'eau. Un Clone Aqueux. Les yeux de Sarada s'élargirent. Taro était debout sur une branche d'arbre derrière elle et enchaina les mudras rapidement.

"Suiton : Lances Aqueuse "

Elle se retourna et vit trois lances faite d'eau devant le Nukenin de Iwa. Le sort se précipita sur elle à toute vitesse mais elle ne bougea comme fixe sur place. Trop concentre sur le projectile qui foncé sur elle, Sarada n'entendit pas les pas précipité de la personne qui s'approche et qui la poussa alors que les lances se rapprochent. L'attaque transperça la personne dans un bruit sourd et sous le sourire vicieux du Nukenin. Quand Sarada reprit contenance, elle tourna la tête à toute vers la personne qui commença à tombé au sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, les tomoe de son Sharingan se mirent à tourné très vite et s'arrêtèrent en formant un soleil avec des triangles noires. Elle lâcha un cri qui transperça la foret, toujours sous l'œil de Taro :

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

 _Une Heure plus Tard_

Paperasse, paperasse, paperasse, voila se qui rythme la vie de Naruto depuis qu'il est devenue Hokage, heureusement que Shikamaru l'aidait. Alors qu'il était entrain de finir un dossier sur la construction de nouveaux bâtiments dans un quartier de Konoha, Il tourna rapidement les yeux vers sa fenêtre ou était poser l'aigle de Sasuke avec une missive sur la patte. Il s'approcha, la prit et se rassit pour la lire. Il pensa : "Déjà fini, ils ont été rapide." mais quand il lut le contenu, son visage se décomposa. En état de choque, il laissa tombé le parchemin, figé.

* * *

 _Une heure plus tôt_

Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur les joues de Sarada. Elle avança rapidement jusqu'au corps de sa mère. La rose respiré bruyamment avec les yeux fermé par la souffrant. Elle était transpercé à l'épaule gauche, au ventre et au rein droit. Le sang coulait abondamment des blessures. La brune mit ses mains au dessus du corps de Sakura et une lumière verte en surgit.

"Mama ! Tiens bon, je vais te soigner !"

Très lentement, la rose attrapa une des mains de sa fille et la serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

"Arrête ... Sa ne ... Sert à ... Rien." La voix de la discipline de Tsunade se fessait à peine entendre, elle tourna ses yeux vers Sarada. "Je ... Vais .. Mourir." 'Crache du sang'

"Non ! Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant !"

Sakura lâcha la main de Sarada, mit sa main sur la joue de la brune et la caressa.

"Dit ... à ton père 'commence à pleurer' .. Que je ... L'aimais ... Dit le ... Aussi à Sa ... gaki. Sarada 'Concentre ses dernières échantillon de Chakra pour les transmettre à sa fille.' Je t'aime." Sakura essuya les larmes qui coulait sur la joue de sa fille, commença à ferme les yeux pendant que le sceau sur son front se dispersa. Sarada sentait le chakra affluait dans son organisme et regarda une dernière fois sa mère dans les yeux. "Tes yeux ... Sont magni ... fique ." dit-elle en souriant alors que sa voix perdit en volume et que ses yeux se fermèrent.

Sakura ne bouge plus, la main, qui était sur la joue de Sarada, tomba au sol inerte dans le sang de la rose. Sarada prit sa mère dans ses bras en dodelinant.

"Mama ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plait ! Réveille-toi !"

Elle sentit quelque chose sur son crane et leva lentement les yeux vers le Nukenin de Iwa qui la regarda avec un sourire sadique.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Gamine, Tu ne vas pas tarder à la rejoindre ."

Il s'apprêta à lancée la technique secrète du clan Hôzuki mais Sarada, plus vive, lui mit un coup de pied aux visage. Taro tomba plus loin contre un arbre, il releva la tête vers sa future victime quand il la vu, debout à quelques mètres de lui, la tête baissé, couverte du sang de sa mère et entouré d'un immense squelette bordeaux. La peur le prit soudainement, des sueurs froides coulent tout le long de son échine. Le Nukenin se releva rapidement contre l'arbre, observant toujours l'Uchiha qui approchai lentement de lui. Une ombre apparu devant lui et il sentit quelque chose le transperce. Il sentit la vie le quitte et il tomba au sol après que l'ombre eut retire son épée. Sarada releva la tête vers son père et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle s'écroula au sol, prise dans un genjutsu de son père, ses yeux redevenu aussi noirs que les abysses.

Le ténébreux regarda le corps de sa femme puis s'avança vers elle. Il s'agenouilla à cote d'elle et vérifia son pouls. Rien. Il ferma les yeux. Elle était bien morte, sans vie, plus qu'un tas de chair. Il se leva doucement et tourna la tête vers un coin de la forêt.

"Boruto, sort de ta cachette."

L'Uzumaki descendit de l'arbre ou il était et se rapprocha de son sensei.

"Pourquoi avoir jeté un Genjutsu à Sarada ?"

"Elle a éveille le Mangekyô Sharingan, une évolution du Sharingan."

"Sa ne réponds pas a ma question."

"Elle était remplie de haine et de remords. Elle était dangereuse dans cette état, encore plus avec son Susanô. Sarada ne se contrôlais pas, elle aurait pu dépeçais ce gars sans aucun ressentiment."

"Elle ne pourra plus se contrôler quand elle utilisera ces yeux ?"

"Si, elle pourra mais la, elle était submergée par la haine. Ce sentiment est très néfaste pour un Uchiha.

"Oh"

"Boruto, envoie une missive à Naruto avec mon aigle, préviens-le d'envoyé des ninja pour cherche les Nukenin en vie et de la mort de Sakura."

Il hocha la tête et sorti un parchemin ou il écrit rapidement les informations puis l'envoie avec l'aigle à Konoha. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke leva sa cape, s'accroupi à coté de la défunte. Il lui fit une petite tape sur le front avec 2 de ses doigt puis mit la cape sur elle.

* * *

 _Une Heure Plus Tard_

Remis de son choque, Naruto repris le parchemin dans les mains et relisant lentement les mots écrit dessus.

"Envoyez des ninja à la frontière pour récupérer les Nukenin. Mission Réussite.

Désolée de t'annoncer ça le vieux mais Sakura Uchiha est morte pendant la mission.

Boruto."


	4. Chapter 4 :

Les mots se répetait dans sa tête. Sakura. Morte. Désolé. Morte. Sakura. Il se tenait les timpams comme si on lui hurlait au oreilles les mots qui se répétait dans son crane. Il venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, sa soeur, sa confidente en une mission. Il n'aurait pas du l'envoyé la-bas. Qui va s'occuper de la clinique pour enfants qu'elle a ouvrete ? Ino ? Tsunade ? Shizune ? Et maintenant qu'il y pense comment dire à ses personnes qui tenais tellement à elle qu'elle était partie ? Comment dire à Maitre Kakashi, qu'après avoir perdu sa première équipe, il commencé à perdre la deuxième ? Comment dire à Tsunade No bachan que sa disciple devenu presque comme sa fille était morte ? Comment explique à ses parents qu'elle était morte avant eux ? Comment expliquer à Ino qu'elle ne pourrons plus jamais voir son grand front ? Comment le dire à son fils ? Devait-il lui dire ? Devait-il **leur** dire ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur son conseiller, Shikamaru, mais le Nanadaime ni fit pas attention, beaucoup trop dans ces pensées.

"Naruto."

"..."

"Eh Naruto."

"..."

Le silence de Naruto commencé à peser. Le Nara comprit vite, que quelque chose de grave était arrivée. Il le sentait, sa devait être galère. Il s'approcha de l'Hokage, toujours avec sa démarche nonchalante. Le brun mit la main que l'épaule de Naruto qui releva la tête désemparé.

"Quesqui se passe Naruto ? Je t'ai pas vu dans cette état depuis des lustres."

" Je viens de recevoir une missive par l'aigle de Sasuke. Ils ont réussi la mission ..."

"Mais ça va, pourquoi t'es dans cette état alors ?"

"Je n'ai pas les détail mais ... Sakura ... Sakura est morte durant la mission" dit Naruto en murmurant la fin.

"Oh ... Désolée. C'est galère tout ça." réfléchit rapidement le Nara. "Ecoute, va te reposer chez toi, je m'occupe de te remplacer aujourd'hui. Je préviens les autres."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu ne peux pas travaille dans ses conditions, tu viens de perdre ta coéquipière alors va te repose chez toi. Je préviendrai les autres après."

"D'accord mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi prévenir Maitre Kakashi, Tsunade et Ino."

Le flemmard hocha la tête et l'Uzumaki se leva lentement en remerciant son conseiller. Il rentra chez lui, lentement, la tête baissé. Tout les clones qui aidait les villageois disparues après être rester quelques seconde immobilisé, se qui surpris les passants

Après quelques minutes de marches sous les regards de la population, Il poussa la porte de chez lui et se déchaussa. Il entendit des pas précipité qui provenait de la cuisine. Hinata arriva, en voyant sont mari ici, elle fut surprise. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les avant bras alors qu'il regardait toujours le sol.

"Naruto, Quesque tu fais la ? Il sait passer quelque chose au travail ? Tu te sens mal ?"

Le blond enlaça sa femme, très fort, enfouissant son visage dans cou. Hinata répondit à son étreinte, sentant tout le désarroi de son mari. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit quelque chose coulait sur son cou, des larmes. Quelque chose de grave était arrivée, Naruto ne pleurait pas comme ça.

"Hinata." d'une voix tremblante

" Qui a t-il ?"

"C'est Sakura."

"Il lui est arrivé un truc ?"

"Elle ... Elle ... est morte"

Les yeux de la Hyûga s'écarquillent. Elle comprenait maintenant son état. La femme aux yeux nacrée était choquée. Imagine Sakura morte, lui fessait mal. C'était Une Grande amie, Une Grande kunoichi, Une Grande personne en somme. Elle avait larmes à l'œil mais les larmes ne coulèrent pas, elle avait déjà assez couler de son coté avec Neji. Elle s'écarta de Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Va te reposer en haut, je vais te commande des ramen."

"Merci. Hinata, tu pourrais aller prévenir Ino. J'ai pensée pendant le chemin jusqu'à la maison, qu'elle supporterait mieux la nouvelle avec toi."

"Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas. J'y vais de se pas, Je passerais voir Ayame pour qu'elle te livre tes ramen."

Naruto l'embrassa avant de monter dans la chambre se repose un peu. Hinata le regarda monté, Tristement, puis mis ses chaussures. Elle sortit de la maison mais avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, quelque chose l'enlaça par le dos et elle sursauta.

"Himawari ! je t'ai dit de plus me faire ça, tu m'as fait peur."

Le rire de sa fille la fit sourire légèrement.

"Ton entrainement s'est bien passée ?"

"Oui, Inojin est un bon prof mais je suis plus forte que lui en Taijutsu."

"Je n'en doute pas. Bon, je dois aller voir Ino justement. Ton père est la, soit gentille avec lui, j'y vais."

"Ne t'inquiète pas." fit elle légèrement étonnée

Elle partit enfin après avoir laissé un bisou sur le front de sa fille. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers Ichiraku.

* * *

Kakashi était au sources thermales, plus précisément dans la chambre qu'il avait réserve dans un hôtel adjoints. Il fessait une sieste avec un célèbre livre de Jiraya posait sur son visage, loin de l'agitation de la nouvelle Konoha. Une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre dans la pièce et réveilla le Rokudaime. Il bailla, se mit en position assise sur son lit et prit hasardement le téléphone sur le table de chevet. Il décrocha et prit la parole d'une voix fatigué.

"Allo ?"

"Allo Monsieur Hatake ?" lui demanda la voix de la réceptionniste de l'hôtel.

"Oui."

"Nous avons reçus un appel de Kohona pour vous, je vous le passe ?"

"Bien sur."

"Très bien, je vous laisse avec votre appel."

Des bips suivirent la mini-discussion. Il se demande se que le village lui voulait encore, sa fessait quelque temps que le village se portait bien pourtant.

"Kakashi-Sensei."

"Naruto, qui a t-il ?"

"Je me demande si vous aviez le numéro de Tsunade, je dois lui annonce quelque chose."

"Oui." lui dit le blanc avant de lui dicté le numéro de la Godaime. " Voila, quel est cette nouvelle que tu dois lui annonce ?"

"Euh.. je ne sais pas comment vous le dire."

"Avec des mots, ce serait bien."

"Sensei, c'est pas le moment."

"Excuse-moi, bon, Quesqui se passe ? Un problème avec le village ?"

" ..."

"Naruto ?"

"Non, pas vraiment."

"Bien, alors dis-moi se qui il a pour que cherche à joindre Tsunade."

"Je dois le dire à vous aussi."

"Alors, arrête de tourner autour du pot."

"Sakura ... Sakura est ..."

Les yeux du Sensei s'agrandir. Il a compris. Les seuls fois ou on lui avait annoncé le prénom de quelqu'un avec un ton aussi dévaste, s'était quand ils étaient morts. Jiraya, Asuma, Minato-Sensei. la même intonation, sa recommence.

"Tais-toi, j'ai compris."

"Sensei, ... "

" Sakura est morte, pas vrai ?"

"Oui ... "

"Je rentre à Kohona dans la semaine."

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que le Rokudaime lui raccrocha au nez. Il soupira, il devait contacter Mamie Tsunade maintenant, sa allait être dur.

* * *

Hinata se dirigea vers la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka après avoir commandé les ramen de Naruto. Arrivée devant la boutique, elle pris une grande bouchée d'air et entra. Elle vit Inojin, fraichement rentré de son entrainement avec la fille de Hinata, jouait avec Sagaki près de l'entrée du magasin. Elle déglutit et s'avança jusqu'à comptoir ou se trouve la mère de famille Yamanaka.

"Bonjour Hinata, sa fait plaisir de te voir, tu ne viens pas souvent ici."

"Bonjour Ino, j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

"Je t'écoute." Dit la blonde en s'approchant de la Hyûga.

Dans la tête de Hinata le chaos renier. Comment dire ça ? Comment elle le prendrai ? Elle ne savait pas. On n'avait eu à lui annoncer la mort de son cousin et elle n'avait pas eu à l'annoncer à quelqu'un, tout le monde était la quand Neji était mort. Et puis, pourquoi pense t-elle à Neji maintenant ?

"Hinata ? ça va ?" demanda Ino en posant une main sur son bras alors que le visage de Hinata était devenue grave, triste.

Sans réfléchir, Hinata l'a pris dans ses bras. Ino par contre ne comprend pas, pourquoi la Hyûga l'a prenais dans les bras. Sa ne sentait pas bon. Quelque chose de grave était arrivait. Elle le sentait au fond de ces tripes. Un murmure se fit entendre :

" Je suis désolée Ino, Sakura est morte pendant sa dernière mission."

* * *

Naruto venait de terminer sa conversation avec Tsunade. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, oui vraiment beaucoup. Elle était démunie. C'était une des premières fois qu'il l'entendait pleurer. Cela fessait quelque années que la Godaime était repartie sur les routes mais cette fois sans Shizune, reste à Konoha en temps que directrice de l'hôpital de Konoha. Durant l'appel, elle lui avait dit qu'elle se trouvait près de Ame. Ce village lui rappelle encore de mauvais souvenir. Jiraya. Oui, son corps devait se trouve là-bas. Ainsi que se de ces Disciples. Nagato, Yahiko et Konan. Il soupira. Un bruit se fit entendre à la porte de sa chambre. C'était Himawari qui avait entrebaillé la porte. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Naruto lui fis le signe de venir. Elle se précipita sur son père et l'enlaça. Le Nanadaime répondit à l'étreinte.

"J'ai entendu la conversation. Sakura est vraiment morte ?"

"Oui, sa te rends triste ?" demande le blond.

"Pas vraiment, je ne l'a connaissait pas tellement mais je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à elle alors sa me rend triste et aussi sa me rend triste pour Sarada."

Un silence se fit mais pas un silence pesant, plus un silence reposant. Himawari rompit le silence :

" Tu crois que Tonton Neji l'a bien accueilli là-haut ?"

" Surement, elle as du être accueilli par plein de gens là-bas."

"Tu crois que Sarada s'en remettra."

"Bien sur, elle a plein de gens qui vont l'aider à faire le deuil. Elle a une famille et des amies."

"Tu as raison."

"Je m'inquiète plus pour Sagaki, que pour elle a vrai dire."

La brune ferma les yeux et fit un léger "oui". Son père lui embrassa le sommet du crane.

* * *

Ino s'immobilisa. Gros front ? Morte ? Sa lèvres inférieures se mit tremblait. Des flash-back se formèrent dans sa tête. Sakura, petite, entrain de pleurer, une frange de cheveux rose sur le front. Ino avait vu la scène, les moqueries sur la petite rose. elle trouvait ça dégelasse. Elle s'accroupit devant elle et lui fit un sourire amicale. Le début de leur amitié. Le ruban rouge. Leur rivalité. L'examen Chûnin. Elle tomba à genoux avec Hinata qui la tenais toujours dans les bras et éclata en sanglot . Des petits cri sortir de sa bouche alertant Inojin et Sagaki. Le blond se précipita vers sa mère et se mit à lui caresser le dos, il comprenait pas. D'autres souvenirs revinrent, les 3 ans après les départs de Naruto et Sasuke. Tout se qui s'était passé depuis le retour de Naruto jusqu'à voyage de Sasuke. La paix, La clinique pour enfant. Tout mais une image s'imposa dans sa tête, La rose, un grand sourire sur le visage, tenait un bébé au cheveux noire entrain de dormir. Sakura portant Sarada.

Elle se dégagea des bras de la Hyûga et la pris par les épaules. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux alors que des larmes commence à se forme au coins des yeux de Hinata, ne pouvant pas voir son amie comme ça. La Yamanaka se mit à rire bizarrement.

"Tu me fais une blague ? hein ? Tu me mens Hinata ? C'était très drôle, maintenant dis-moi la vérité ."

" Ino, je te dis la vérité. Je ne connais pas les détail."

" Arrête de mentir ! Sakura est encore en vie ! Tu m'entends ! " Hurle t-elle sur Hinata en la secouant légèrement.

Inojin prit sa mère dans ses bras en comprenant se qu'il s'était passées. Ino murmuré des "S'il te plait", elle ne pensait pas la perdre maintenant. Elle ne pensait pas perdre un autre de ses pilier maintenant. Elle laisse beaucoup trop de gens derrière elle. Ils avaient tous oublié le petit Uchiha qui regarde la scène en serrant son dinosaure vert dans les bras. Il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Cette pharse se répétait dans sa tête :" Sakura est encore en vie.", bien sur que Mama est en vie. Elle est juste parti en mission. Elle va revenir. Avec Grand-sœur et Papa. Pourquoi Tata Ino pleurait Mama ? Il se leva doucement, toujours en serrant son jouet. Il avança vers le groupe de trois et attrapa de sa petite main, la veste de Hinata. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui. Elle eut un sursaut, elle avait oubli qu'il était la. La vision qui s'offrait a elle était déchirant. Sagaki le visage déformait par les pleurs, de la morve coulant du nez, les yeux émeraude qu'il avait hériter de sa mère était terne.

"Mama est en vie ? dit moi oui s'il vous plait ?" essaya d'articuler le petit Uchiha.

Comme si le temps s'était arrête, plus personnes de bougée, les regards des Yamanaka tournait vers le brun. Aucune réponse, personne ne lui répondait, on le regardait, ils ne fessait que ça. L'Uchiha comprit vite, bien que petit, quand les 3 têtes se baissèrent et que les pleures de sa tante reprirent. Dans un cri déchirant, il se mit à courir vers l'arrière boutique et s'était caché. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Cette journée fut dur pour tout le monde. Des parents en larmes, des amies tristes, une famille détruite et un mari qui ne montre rien. La nouvelle tourna vite à Konoha alors que des ninjas de Kohona commencé déjà à ramener les premiers Nukenin et le corps de la ninja médecin au village. Pendant que Sasuke et Boruto, qui portait Sarada trop fatigué pour marcher, commencé à voir la grande porte du village.


	5. Chapter 5 :

Passant les portes du village caché de la feuille, Sasuke ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de tourne un regard vers son disciple. Boruto posa Sarada aux sol, la soutenant encore pour l'aide à marcher. La brune ne parla pas, plonge dans son monde, ses pensées. L'Uchiha se tourna complètement vers eux et une voix monotone dit :

"Boruto, ramène Sarada à la maison et prend Sagaki au passage."

Le blond hocha la tête.

"Je vais faire le rapport de mission à Naruto."

"Sensei."

"Quoi ?"

"Ou se trouve Sagaki."

"Chez les Yamanaka."

Le brun se retourna et marcha vers le bureau de l'Hokage alors que L'Uzumaki prit la direction de la boutique de fleurs. Tout le trajet se fit en silence. Sarada ne parlait toujours pas. Perdu. Désorienté. Elle marcha, toujours soutenu par le blond, sans véritablement marcher. Elle était la, sans être vraiment la. Une odeur de fleurs la réveilla légèrement et elle tourna son regard vers Boruto. Il capta son regard.

"Tu vas mieux ?"

"Hm"

Il lui sourie et se remit à marcher. Les yeux de Sarada inspectait les lieux. Bouquet de fleurs. Beaucoup de fleurs. Une femme aux comptoir. Blonde. Des sillons de larmes mal effacée sur les joues. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcil. Tante Ino ? La boutique de fleurs Yamanaka ? Il était donc rentré à Konoha. Ils se rapprochaient du comptoir et Ino se précipita vers elle quand elle réalisa.

"Sarada, tu vas bien ?"

"Oui."

Elle tourna encore les yeux à travers le magasin. La brune ne voyait pas son frère.

"Sagaki." murmura t-elle

La Yamanaka se rapprocha d'eux et regarda Boruto.

"On est venue cherche Sagaki."

"Ah ... Le petit est caché dans l'arrière boutique depuis 1 heures au moins. Je ne voulais pas le dérange, je les laisse ou il était."

En entendant les mots suivants, Sarada se dégagea du soutien de Boruto et parti en trébuchant quelque peu vers l'arrière boutique. Elle se mit à crier le nom de son petit frère. Entendant les cris, Sagaki releva la tête. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Grande-Sœur. Il sorti de sa cachette à toute vitesse. En apercevant son frère, la brune se pencha pour le rattrape quand il sauta dans ces bras en serrant ces petits bras au tour de cou. Il serra fort. Pleura bruyamment. L'Uchiha entoura son frère de ses bras. Il était au courant et sa la détruise encore plus. Elle lui murmura des "désolée" dans l'oreille, lui caressait les cheveux, lui embrassait la tempe. Elle essaye de le réconforté, de se réconforté elle-même. Elle se dirigea, toujours le petit Uchiha dans les bras, vers la sortie de la pièce.

La brune regarda les 2 personnes dans la pièce ajointe. Ils l'a regardait tristement. Elle se rapprocha et la blonde est fit un bisou sur la tempe de Sagaki, accroché désespérément au cou de sa sœur. Ino lui sourit tristement.

" Toutes mes condoléances"

Elle s'écarta d'eux et alla derrière le comptoir en murmurant un "au revoir".

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

Elle hocha la tête et partit de la boutique suivit de Boruto. Ils arrivèrent à la demeure Uchiha, sur le chemin, Sagaki s'était endormie, beaucoup trop fatiguée des récents évènements. En rentrant, après avoir retirée leurs chaussures, Sarada se tourna vers le blond.

"Tu peux aller poser Sagaki dans sa chambre ?"

"Bien sur." Il prit le petit que la brune lui tendit et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci.

Sarada entra dans sa chambre et se positionna devant le miroir. Elle ferma les yeux. Le souvenir de la dernière pharse de sa mère s'imposa dans son esprit. "Tes yeux sont magnifiques". Elle malaxa un peu de chakra et ouvra les yeux. son Sharingan à 3 tomoe remplaçant ses yeux sombres. Elle se concentra un peu plus loin, malaxa beaucoup de plus de chakra.

Soudain, ces tomoe se mirent à tourner et a formé un soleil avec des triangles noirs avec un point au milieu. Elle reconnu ces yeux, son père avait les mêmes yeux.

"Mangekyô Sharingan."

Les larmes commençait a perlées sur ses joues, sa lèvres inférieures tremblait et ses poings se serrèrent. Les gouttes salées tombèrent aux sol. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers sa sacoche, ou était ses Kunais, Shurikens et parchemins explosifs, et pris un kunai qu'elle plaça devant son œil droit. Prête à se le crever, elle avança doucement la lame vers son œil, la main tremblant quelque peu. Tout d'en coup, un bras entoura sa taille et une main attrapa son poignet qui tenait le Kunai. Elle sursauta légèrement et s'immobilisa.

"Quesque tu fous, Sarada ?"

"..."

"Répond-moi." murmura Boruto.

Les pleurs affluèrent de plus en plus sur ses joues. Boruto prit le Kunai et le jeta sur la cible dispose sur un des murs de la chambre.

"Je.. je n'en.. veux pas."

"De quoi tu parle ?"

"Je n'en ... veux pas."

"..."

Il leva les yeux vers le miroir pour voir le Mangekyô Sharingan. Il comprit alors son état et se qu'elle voulait pas été ses yeux, acquit sur le sacrifice. Le silence régna quelques secondes dans la pièce, seul le bruit des pleurs de Sarada se fit entendre. La brune brisa ce silence en disant doucement :

"S'il.. s'il te plait, Bo.. Boruto..."

"..."

"Crève m.. moi les yeux."

"Non."

"Mais pour.. pourquoi ?"

"Je vais pas détruire le dernier cadeau que t'a fait ta mère." en la retournant et la portant en sac en patate. "Maintenant, Il faut que tu te repose, tu commence à dire des conneries avec la fatigue."

Le blond la transporta jusqu'à son lit et trop fatigué, elle ne se débattit pas . Il enleva la couverture et la posa sur le bord du lit. Il leva sa veste qu'il posa sur la chaise de bureau. La brune le questionna du regard.

"Quesque que tu fais ?" en reniflant.

"Je levé ma veste pour dormir avec toi."

"Et pourquoi ? "

"Oh ça va, on a déjà dormir ensemble." En montant sur lit.

"On avais 5 ans !" Alors qu'il la tira vers lui.

"Et alors !"

Il rabattit la couverture sur eux, pris les lunettes de Sarada pour les pose sur la table de chevet et essuya les sillons de larmes sur ces joues alors qu'elle le regardée quelque peu hébétée, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Il était chiant, grossier, impulsif mais pas attentionné surtout avec elle. Le blond la prit dans ses bras.

"Allez, Endors-toi." murmura t-il en fermant les yeux.

Elle ferma, elle aussi, ses yeux. Ecoutant la respiration calme de Boruto. Après quelques minutes, elle les ouvrent. Les images repassèrent en boucle. Le sang. Le corps. La haine. Les larmes. Elle attrapa un bout du t-shirt de Boruto et le serra en tremblant. Les larmes recoulèrent et les bras autour d'elle l'enlacèrent plus fort. A force de pleurer, toutes son énergie s'envola rapidement et elle sombra dans le sommeil dans les bras de l'Uzumaki, qui dormait déjà depuis quelques minutes.

* * *

Sasuke sorti de l'hôpital de Konoha. Après être aller dans le bureau de l'Hokage, ou il avait trouvé Shikamaru au lieu de Naruto, il était partit à la morgue, qui se situe dans l'hôpital. Shizune l'avait accueilli les larmes aux yeux et , comme Shikamaru plus tôt, elle lui avait souhaite toutes ses condoléances. La directrice l'avait emmené jusqu'au cadavre de son épouse et les avaient laisse seuls. Il avait observait tous les traits de son visage pour s'en souvenir. Il avait mal. Mal au cœur. Mais il ne pleurais pas. Un Uchiha ne pleure pas. Enfin, il essaye de s'en convaincre. Il sortit de sa poche un écrin et l'ouvrir. Un collier avec un pendentif en forme de fleur de cerisier. Il voulait lui offrir après la mission. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus affectif des mari ou le parfait père de famille mais il essaye de faire son possible pour leur donner un minimum de tendresse. Le brun prit le collier et souleva doucement le cou de la défunte pour lui accroche. Quand il eut fini, il était parti. Dans la rue, les gens le regardaient tristement, certains même avec pitié. Malgré les années, les nouvelles allait toujours rapidement dans le village et il n'aimais pas ça. Il accéléra le pas, sa lui rappelais trop son enfance. Les regards de pitié, il en avait reçut après le massacre de son clan et même si la mort de Sakura était moindre contre la mort de son clan, il ne les avait jamais supporter.

Arrivée chez lui, il se déchaussa et enleva sa cape. S'avança doucement, il s'arrêta devant la chambre de son fils et entrouvrir la porte pour Sagaki dormir, quelques secousse animée son sommeil. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers celle de la chambre de sa fille. Comme il l'avait aperçu avec les chaussures dans l'entrée, Boruto était toujours la mais il ne s'attendait à le voir dans le lit de sa fille avec sa fille dans les bras. Il soupira. Ce gamin profité un peu trop de son hospitalité à son gout. Ces yeux s'attardèrent un peu plus sur Sarada. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. De sa main valide, il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle remua légèrement et ouvra un peu les yeux. La brune se tourna sur le dos, en poussant Boruto pour qu'il lui laisse de la place. Pas bien réveille, elle sentie une main caresse sa joue, ses yeux croisèrent rapidement l'œil visible de son père.

"Papa ?"

"Repose-toi Sarada, tu as une dure journée."

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour refermer ses yeux trop lourds pour les garder ouvert et se rendormit.

Sasuke sortie de la chambre de son ainée et s'avança vers le salon. En passant devant une commode, il s'arrêta. Des photos y été disposés, Ils parcourra toutes des yeux. La photo de la Team 7 enfant. Une photo de Sarada, les larmes aux yeux, tenant Sagaki dans ses bras à sa naissance. Plein de photo de ses enfants petits. La photo faite après l'affaire Shin Uchiha. Mais une photo attira plus son attention, le brun la pris dans sa main. C'était une photo de lui et Sakura. La seule. Prise avant la naissance du petit dernier. Sakura avait le ventre rond, un grand sourire sur le visage et lui, il était sombre, terne à cote de la lumière que dégage sa femme, une main sur la hanche de la rose et un léger sourire en coin à peine visible. Sasuke se dirigea vers le canapé et si effondra. Il regarda l'image, longtemps, très longtemps avec son visage inexpressif. Rien ne venait, le ténébreux ne pleurait pas. Il était certes triste, il se sentait certes coupables, il avait certes quelques remords mais rien ne venait. Il ferma les yeux, les souvenirs défilèrent dans son esprit. Sa dernière pensée fut le corps de Sakura baignant dans son sang. La larme coula, solitaire. Une seule larme coula sur la tempe du brun et elle fut la seule. Ses muscles se crispèrent mais le silence le détendit progressivement jusqu'à qu'il sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Sa main tenant sa photo contre son torse.


	6. Chapter 6 :

Une semaine se passa après la mort de Sakura. L'enterrement était prévu pour aujourd'hui. Sarada avait passée la semaine dans sa chambre et avait séché les entrainements de groupe. Elle avait eu du mal à dormir. Les souvenirs la hanté. Elle ne pouvait fermé les yeux sans voir sa mère souriant puis allongé dans l'herbe d'un bois, baigné dans son sang. Elle se réveillait souvent haletante, transpirante après ce genre de "rêve", et cette nuit n'avait pas échappé a la règle. Durant la semaine, plusieurs amis était venue la voir pour prendre des nouvelles. Chocho, Inojin, Shikadai. Metal, Denki, Iwabe. Wasabi et Namida. Bien sur, Mitsuki et Boruto était venu la réconforté. Dans ses pensées, Sarada avait eu une petite pensée pour Sumire, travaillant toujours dans le laboratoire de Katasuke. Elle avait peu de nouvelles d'elle et elle mentirait si elle disait que son amie ne lui manquait pas.

La brune se leva péniblement de son lit, s'habilla rapidement de noir, se coiffa vite dans la salle de bain et sortie de la maison. Son père et son frère était déjà parti après avoir attendu, sans réponse, que Sarada les rejoigne. De plus, la brune ne voulait pas y aller avec son père car elle s'était disputée de nombreux fois. Elle lui reprochait son indifférence à la mort de Sakura et Il lui disait de se calme. Mais les tons montait vite et les insultes dit contre l'un blesse l'autre même si il n'en montait rien.

Parcourant les rues de Konoha, Sarada arriva vite sur les lieux. L'Uchiha ne s'entendait pas à voir tant de gens. Elle reconnaisse des médecins travaillant avec sa mère. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, beaucoup plus qu'elle avait imaginé.

Dans un coin du cimetière, Ino était dans les bras de Sai. Elle avait beaucoup pleurée cette semaine. Son mari et son fils l'avaient beaucoup soutenu, ils se relayent à la boutique de fleurs pour que la Yamanaka ne travaille pas. Elle avait perdu sa sœur, un être qui lui était très cher et se n'était pas la premières fois. Asuma, Inoichi. Les larmes se mirent à perlé sur ses joues pour atterrir sur le haut de son époux. Sai, quand à lui, avait été un peu surpris quand il avait appris la nouvelle par Shikamaru après son retour de mission. Il était triste, ouais, triste. Légèrement mais triste quand même. Sakura fessait partie des personnes qui l'on aidée à se libéré de l'influence de Danzo et malgré les disputes du début, elle l'avait parfaitement intégré dans la team 7 comme Naruto d'ailleurs. L'ancien Anbu serra un peu plus fort Ino dans ses bras. Un peu plus loin, la famille Nara discute avec le Kazekage. Il était venu pour l'occasion. Gaara n'était pas spécialement proche de la défunte mais elle avait fait beaucoup pour son village, en commençant par la Grande Guerre Ninja ou elle avait sauvé nombreux des Shinobi de Suna comme d'autres villages puis avec la création de cette hôpital pour enfants qui avait fait du bien à Suna. Sakura avait aussi sauvée la vie de son frère, Kankurô, pendant qu'il s'était fait enlevée par l'Akatsuki. Son frère n'avait pas pu venir, il était en mission loin de Suna et Gaara avait laissé la direction du village à Baki, son ancien maitre. A coté de lui se tenait Temari, sa sœur, elle aussi la car Sakura avait sauvé son petit frère. Si Kankurô serrait mort, elle sent serait encore plus voulu d'avoir trainée pour rentre à Suna. Mais elle n'est pas la que pour ça, aujourd'hui, elle enterrait une amie, une bonne amie. Quand elle était encore Kunoichi de Suna, La rose fessait parti des premières personnes avec qui elle avait sympathisée car Sakura était toujours fourrée dans le bureau de la Godaime et vu que Temari était chargé de transmettre les messages du Kazekage à l'Hokage, elles se voyaient souvent. La furie de Suna était agréablement surpris que la pleurnichard de l'examen Chûnin était devenu une jeune femme de caractère même si elle avait gardé cette tendance à pleurer facilement. Les yeux de la blonde se dirigea vers son fils qui lui demanda avec ses yeux sapins s'il pouvait rejoindre Inojin et Chocho, assit sur un des nombreux bancs du cimetière, elle hocha la tête et il parti de son pas lasse sous les regards des trois adultes. Un soupir se fit entendre, Shikamaru n'aime définitivement pas ce genre "d'évènement" qui le replongé dans ses sombres songes. Son maitre et son père était ici. Il n'aimait cette endroit ou il était entouré de morts mais il était venu dire un dernier au revoir à son amie. Cette endroit était vraiment oppressent. Galère. Tenten était avec Rock et Metal, qui ne tarda pas a rejoindre ses amis sur le banc. La tristesse se lisait facilement dans leurs yeux, Rock Lee avait les larmes au bord, son premier amour et une amie très chère à son cœur venait de mourir. Il avait mal mais il tenait bon, Lee avait déjà connu pire. Neji. Il prit la main de Tenten dans la sienne et comme un signal, elle compris. La Kunoichi attrapa le cou de son coéquipier pour lui poser la tête sur son épaule puis passa lentement son bras autour de son cou. Serrant la main du brun dans la sienne un peu plus fort, quand elle entendit le premier reniflement. Avec les années, leurs relation était devenu fusionnelles, passionné, aimante tout en restant amicale, fraternelle. Dans un coin, tout les anciens Sensei était regroupe, observant les gens venue à la cérémonie. Kakashi serait Tsunade dans ses bras en pleure, elle était tombé dans ses bras après être arrivée, à coté de lui Kurenai accompagné de sa fille, Mirai et Gai sur son fauteuil roulant. De la, Il voyait Shino, Kiba, Akamaru et Tamaki. Chôji et Karui se dirigeant vers les Nara et Yamanaka. Et Sasuke tenant son fils dans ses bras, seul. Le petit Uchiha pleurait sur l'épaule de son père, calmement. Beaucoup de gens était la, Konohamaru, Moegi et Udon était la aussi. Des pas se firent entendre près d'eux alors leurs regard se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante, Shizune. La Godaime se précipita dans ses bras, pleurant tout les larmes de son corps. La famille de l'Hokage arriva, tous habillait de noir. Le Nanadaime avait une tête grave, sa main serrant celle d'Hinata. Derrière eux, Boruto et Himawari les suivait silencieusement. Après avoir passait le bonjour et discutant avec quelque invitée, les enfants Uzumaki allèrent rejoindre leur amis alors que les parents rejoignirent Sasuke et Sagaki. Un peu plus loin d'eux, se trouvait les parents de Sakura. Kizashi enlaçait sa femme, Mebuki, en pleure. Toute la semaine, Elle n'avait pu arrêter de pleure, Mebuki avait perdu son unique fille et sa la rongeait. la femme aux cheveux clairs avait beaucoup de regrets concernant sa fille, elles n'avaient jamais eu une bonne relation que se soit que elle était enfant, adolescente ou même adulte. Maintenant, elle le regrettait vraiment.

Et pour finir, autour de Mitsuki était présent la team Taka. Quand Sarada les avait vu, la rage s'était fait voir dans ses yeux. Ces yeux fixèrent un à un les membres de ce groupe. Pour commencer, l'enflure de Suigestu, cet enfoiré qui lui vait fait douter sa mère, il n'était pas mais pas du tout un ami de sa mère alors sa présence ici la dégoutait. La brune fixa rapidement le tueur en série zoophile qu'était Jûgo. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent des perles rouges sang encadre de lunettes, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres s'était dessinée sur le visage de la femme aux cheveux rouge en voyant Sarada. Elles se toisèrent un moment avant que la dame à la chevelure de feu s'approche d'elle. Se stoppant devant la brune, Elles ne firent que se regarder jusqu'à se que la rousse lui tend la main.

"Karin, tu dois être Sarada ?"

"Hm" en serrant la main de l'Uzumaki pour la retirait rapidement.

"Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu."

"Je ne vous est jamais rencontré."

"Tu venais juste de naitre, normal que tu ne t'en souviens pas."

"Comment ça ? Et arrêtez de me tutoyer, je ne vous connais pas."

"Mais je te tutoie si je veux ma petite."

"Dégagez d'ici."

"Non, je suis venue l'enterrement d'une amie."

"Mama n'était pas votre amie."

"Si."

"Non."

"Je te dit que si, t'es aussi têtu que des parents s'est pas possible ça."

Un silence se fit pendant quelque secondes. Sarada serra les poing jusqu'à que Karin se tourne et commence à marche vers un banc.

" Bon, tu viens. Je crois qu'on doit une conversation, toi et moi." en tournant la tête vers la brune .

Sarada l'a suivit et elles mirent sur le banc.

"Je vous écoute."

"Le jour de ta naissance, le 31 mars, ta mère et ton père ont débarqué aux repaires sud que possède Maitre Orochimaru. Il se trouve que je m'occupe de surveille le repaire sud et que j'ai quelque compétences en médecine. J'aurais bien pu ne pas aidée Sakura à accouché, elle avait réussi ou j'avais perdu, mais je lui en devais une. Si ton père t'en à déjà parlée, il a du sautée les détails mais ta t'il parle de son combat contre Danzo ?"

"Vaguement, oui."

"Pendant ce combat, Sasuke m'a infligé une blessure mortel. Ta mère m'a sauvée de la mort et je ne remercierais jamais assez pour ça. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à faire accouché ta mère dans un repaire d'Orochimaru. Après ta naissance, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose cloché avec tes yeux et j'en ai parlée à tes parents. Sakura m'a dit que s'était surement à cause des gènes Uchiha et Haruno qui ont eu du mal à se synchroniser." Elle pris les lunettes de Sarada." J'ai donc donnée cette paire de lunettes à des parents comme ça si jamais des problèmes de vision s'avérait, ils n'avait qu'a te les donner."

La brune reprit ses lunettes qu'elle remit sur le bout de nez et se leva du banc.

"Merci pour ces informations, maintenant allez cherche le lèche-bottes d'Orochimaru et le Zoophile et partez d'ici."

"Je ne compte pas partir avant la fin de cette enterrement."

"Hm"

"Tu est aussi froide que ton père."

"Ne me comparez pas à lui."

La rousse se leva et se stoppa à coté de l'Uchiha pour murmuré.

"Je sais pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça."

"..."

"Je suis pas venue pour me mettre avec ton père et même si j'essaye, je perdrai mon temps avec lui. Tu n'a rien craindre de moi, Sarada. Je suis contente d'avoir eu une discussion avec toi."

Karin parti rejoindre Suigestu et Jûgo. Sarada, quand à elle, se dirigea vers ses amis.

* * *

 _Pendant la conversation Karin/Sarada_

Sur le banc, La jeune génération discutait en attendant que Boruto, Himawari et Mitsuki vient les rejoindre pour débuté un sujet de discussion plus importants. Après quelques salutations, Shikadai démarra :

"Il faut faire quelque chose pour Sarada."

"Pourquoi ?" questionna Boruto.

"tu lui rendu visite cette semaine ?" demanda Inojin.

"Oui, presque tout les jours."

"Tu n'as rien remarque ?" dit Denki.

" Ben .. Non, elle est juste triste, c'est normal, non ?"

"Oui mais elle est entrain de se fabrique une carapace, pour ne montrait aucune de ses émotions." parla Chocho.

"Vous dite d'importe quoi."

"A t-elle pleurait devant toi ?" demanda Wasabi

"O-"

"Après le jour de la mort de sa mère."

"Non"

"A t-elle une fois quitté sa tête stoïque pour montre la tristesse ?" Demanda Namida

"Non"

"Et t'a tel répondu autre chose que "Hm" quand tu lui parlait ?" questionna Metal Lee.

"Ouais, pour me dire de la fermer."

"Et maintenant, tu remarque la coquille qu'elle est entrain de se construire." dit Iwabe

" Pas vraiment."

"Boruto, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, elle ne va pas bien."

" En même temps, elle allait pas être heureuse de la mort de sa mère." avec ton grave.

"Ecoute, On a jamais dit ça mais ça pourrait devenir plus grave." fini Shikadai.

"On.. on pourrait parler d'autre chose s'il vous plait ?" demanda timidement la petite sœur de Boruto.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et discutèrent tranquillement alors que Sarada s'approcha d'eux. Soudain, quelque chose attira le regards de Chocho.

"Attends, ce serait pas ****** derrière Sarada ?"

Ils se mirent tous à regarder vers la brune.

 _Retour au présent_

* * *

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la personne. Des cheveux violet très long, un sourire amicale sur les lèvres, des yeux mauve.

"Sumire.. c'est toi ?" les yeux légèrement écarquillé.

"Oui"

"Quesque tu fais la ? "

"J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé pour ta mère, j'ai donc demande à monsieur Katasuke de me donné un jour de congé pour venir te voir."

Sarada l'a serra dans ses bras. Sa fessait 3 ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu. Les larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues de la brune, entre la joie de revoir son amie et le désespoir d'avoir perdue sa mère. La violette caressa amicalement le dos de son amie alors que des pas de rapproche d'elle. Tout ses amis était la.

* * *

Quelques minutes après cette scène, l'enterrement commença. Le cercueil arriva lentement portait par des ninja de Konoha. Naruto fit un discours très émouvant, à la moitié, il se mit à pleuré accompagné de plusieurs invitées. Les reniflement rythmèrent la cérémonie d'adieu à la Kunoichi rose. Il y avait aussi des gens qui ne pleurait pas, il était ému certain mais pas assez proche de la victime. D'autres gardé leurs voiles insensibilités. Vers la fin, tous les invitées posèrent une fleur sur le cercueil sauf Sasuke, lui, il posa une branche de cerisier fleurie. Puis le cercueil descendit au ralenti au fond de la fosse pour être recouvert par de la terre.

Après la fin de cérémonie, les invitée allèrent salué la famille Uchiha et souhaitèrent leurs condoléances une fois de plus. Sarada resta devant la tombe de sa mère un long moment jusqu'à restait seul dans le cimetière pleurant encore et encore.


	7. Chapter 7 :

Un mois est passées depuis la mort de Sakura Uchiha mais rien ne s'était amélioré du coté de la famille de la victime. Pour commencer, Sagaki avait beaucoup pleurait et il se réveillait, quelque fois, en pleins nuit pour appelai sa défunte mère en pleurant. Il est aussi pris sous les feu de son père et de sa sœur qui se disputait de plus en plus violement sous ses yeux horrifié. Les insultes allait très vites du coté de la fille alors que le père, ne pouvait plus retenir sa colère à cause des propos de sa fille, lui criait de se calmer, se qui ne marchait définitivement pas. Le ton montait de plus en plus à chaque disputes.

Coté Sarada :

La brune était plongé dans une profonde dépression, en plus des disputes fréquentes avec son père. La plupart du temps, elle resté dans sa chambre, les volets fermés et la lumière éteinte, à glander sur son lit. Elle se rememoré des moments avec sa mère, pleurer puis resté des heures à reegardé le plafond de sa chambre quand elle n'arrivait plus à pleurait. La Kunoichi sortait de sa chambre que pour manger, boire, aller au toilletes et enfin, aller voir la tombe de la rose. Des gens était venues la voir pour venir se rensegnier sur son état mais elle ne laisse personne entré dans sa chambre et pourtant s'était pas faute d'éssayer, combien de fois Boruto avait camper devant la porte en attendant qu'elle lui ouvre et en lui parlait à travers la porte. Les conséquences se voyer aussi au niveau physique, Sarada avait beaucoup maigrie en un mois, ne mangé que très peu et ne s'entrainant plus. Vue qu'elle ne venait plus aux missions, Konohamaru avait du prend des genins pour la remplacer. Les deux gros poches de cernes pendant sous ses yeux pouvait t'emoignier du peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu. Des que ses yeux se ferment, les images du sacrifice de sa mère passé en boucle dans sa tête. Comme une malédiction, elle l'a hantait.

Après une matinée à regarder son plafond, Sarada commença à avoir faim, elle se leva donc lentement de son lit pour aller rejoindre la cuisine.

Coté Sasuke :

Le brun était assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine, un café à la main refroidit. Il était 15h et sa fille était encore dans sa chambre. Leurs disputes était devenu une habitude, un quotidien. Elle trouvait un moyen de le faire culpabilisé, de la faire se sentir mal. Les sujets de leurs disputes était principalement son manque d'expression, le fait qu'il est "invitée" la team Taka et ses sentiments pour Sakura. Il dormait très mal comme pouvait le prouvé les cernes sous ses yeux, il ressemblait à son frère comme ça. Les cauchemar de Sagaki le réveillai et il pouvait passer la nuit à le consolait. Ses pensées était toujours occupée, Comment régler se problème de confiance avec Sarada ? Il devait se détendre et un bon entrainement lui ferait du bien. A cette réflexion, il entendit des bruit de pas se rapproché. Les disputes arrivaient, l'Uchiha le sentait.

Sarada entra dans la pièce après quelque secondes, elle ignora son père royalement et se dirigea vers un placard pour cherche quelque chose à manger. Alors qu'elle continuait ses recherche, la voix de son père l'interpella :

"Sarada."

"Quoi ?" répondit telle d'une voix cinglante.

"Pourrais-tu garder Sagaki, s'il te plait ?"

"Tu as quelque chose de plus important à faire que de t'occuper de ton fils ?"

"... Je dois aller m'entrainer."

"C'est vrai que c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas s'occuper de son fils." ironisa t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

"Sarada, s'il te plait, ne commence pas."

"Je dois aller voir Mama alors tu te débrouille."

"Emmène-le avec toi."

"Non, vous êtes y aller hier, je veux me recueillir seul."

Sasuke se leva lentement en soupirant.

"J'irais demande à Ino de le garder alors."

"Tante Ino n'est ni une baby-sitter ni un objet dont tu peux te servir."

"Peux tu arrêter de me contre dire."

"Peux tu arrêter de me donner des ordres en permanence."

"Je suis ton père, Sarada. !"

"J'ai de plus en plus de doute."

La main de Sasuke atterrit brutalement sur la table, laissant un grand blanc suivre. Le brun planta son regard dans celui de sa fille qui n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre.

"Ne me parle pas comme ça !"

"Je te parle comme je veux , surtout pour dire se que je pense car quand on perd un être cher, si on est un t'en soit peu humain, on pleure la personne. Alors, permet moi de doutais de la nature des sentiments que tu avais pour Mama..."

"Arrête Sarada." le poing serrait.

"Je vais peut-être t'apprendre quelque chose mais Mama n'était pas un objet, si tu ne l'aimes pas ..."

"S'il te plait ..."

"Tu n'avais pas à lui faire des enfants pour après les laissés et ne pas t'en occupais !"

"Sarada !" en se rapprochant d'elle.

"Si tu aime vraiment Mama, tu lui aurais déjà dit !"

Le silence régna sur la pièce après le bruit sourd qui avait retenti. Sarada, le visage légèrement sur le coté, la joue rouge et les yeux écarquillent. Une de ses mains atterri vite sur sa joue, une expression de douleur se plaça rapidement sur son visage. Elle était quelque peu sonnée par la violence du choc. Son regard se posa sur son père, les yeux légèrement écarquillent. La main du Brun était parti trop vite. Il n'avait pas contrôlait son geste sous le coup de la colère.

Les deux Uchiha ne bougèrent pas comme si le temps était arrêtait. Une petite tête, qui ne se fit pas remarque, dépassé de l'encadrement de la porte. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux émeraudes, sa famille se détruise de jour en jour et sa lui fessait mal au cœur au petit Uchiha. Le mouvement reprit dans la pièce, Sarada se mit à avance vers la porte de la cuisine.

"J'me barre."

"Sarada, je ... je ne voulais pas ..." dit Sasuke en sortant de sa léthargie

"Je m'en fous."

La situation se passa très vite, Sarada parti, après avoir mit ses chaussures, en plaquant la porte bruyamment pendant se laissant glisse sur un des murs de la cuisine en serrant les dents.

* * *

Arrivée au cimetière, les larmes dégoulinaient déjà sur ses joues. Elle passa à coté d'une femme sans y faire attention, la bousculant légèrement. La brune s'écroula devant la tombe de sa mère, murmurant des "Tu me manque.", "Je suis désolée" ou encore "J'en peux plus" tout ça sous le regard de la femme qu'elle avait bousculée. On pouvait cette Kunoichi coiffée comme un panda, spécialisé dans les armes blanches et surtout coéquipière de Rock Lee et du génie du clan Hyûga, Neji. Se trouvant justement devant la tombe de celui quand elle s'était fait bousculée. Son regard montré toute la peine qu'elle avait à voir la jeune Uchiha dans cette état.

D'un geste amical, elle s'accroupie à coté d'elle et lui caressa le dos pour la calmée. Elle lui murmuré des choses gentil, réconfortante mais aussi qu'elle anecdote sur sa mère. Seulement, Sarada ne l'écoutai pas, ennuyé par ses le monde lui disait la même chose dès qu'il l'a croisait au cimetière. Seule une pharse l'a fit écarquillé les yeux en se tournant vers la Kunoichi. Une pharse dite par Tenten après avoir soupiré, après avoir remarqué l'ennui de ces propos. Après tout, cet propos n'avait pas marché avec elle-même alors pourquoi marcherai d'elle sur l'Uchiha. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Avant, j'étais comme toi."

* * *

Après avoir déposé son fils chez la Yamanaka, Sasuke était allé au terrain d'entrainement 3. Il s'était défoulé pendant des heures. Le brun avait mis toute sa frustration, sa colère et sa tristesse dans cette entrainement. Après 2 heures de défoulement intense, l'Uchiha s'assit sous l'ombre d'un arbre, tout transpirant. Il réfléchissait beaucoup en ce moment et encore plus après se qu'il s'est passée tout à l'heure. Lui-même ne comprenait pas son geste. De base, le brun voulait juste arrêter ses disputes avec sa fille et maintenant, il l'a gifle.

Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le sol. Doucement, le brun se remémora quelques souvenirs dont son voyage avec Sakura. Au début, ils ne se parlaient, enfin il ne parlait pas. Durant les premiers journée, elle lui racontée comment s'était passée le mariage de Naruto et Hinata, les quelques relations amoureuses établisse à Konoha, ses quelques missions et ses journée à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas forcement intéressant mais sa fessait un peu d'ambiance pendant le voyage. Plus les jours passent, plus l'Uchiha s'habituée à la présence de la rose et au fil des mois, ils s'est beaucoup rapprochée, rattrapant le temps perdu, liant de nouveau liens.

Un fin sourire, presque invisible, se dessina sur la figure du ténébreux quand il remémorait ses moments mais un moment beaucoup plus important. Ce soir la, ou sous un ciel remplie d'étoiles, ils s'étaient embrasée, pour la premier fois.

Puis tous arriva très vite, Sakura tomba enceinte et adopta le symbole en éventail sur ses vêtements. La naissance de Sarada et leurs retour au village. Le peu d'années passée avec sa femme et sa fille. Les 10 ans en missions sans qu'il ne revient une seule fois chez lui, chez eux.

Sa fille ne lui fessait clairement confiance et il l'a comprenait. Elle voulait des réponses, il ne lui en donnait pas. Elle voulait de l'affection, il ne lui en donnait pas. Tout ses années, elle voulait juste un père et ça aussi, il ne lui avait pas donnée. Le brun voulait se faire pardonnée et si il devait répondre à toute ses questions, il le ferrait. Elle voulait le voir montre ses émotions, il essayerais, se sera dur mais il essayerais.

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers le manoir des Hokage, il devait parler à l'abruti qui lui servait d'ami.

* * *

"Comment ça comme moi ?" questionna Sarada.

"Après la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, j'ai fait une dépression. Je mangeais très peu, ne dormais pas assez, fessant toujours des cauchemars et je ne sortais pas de chez moi appart pour aller au cimetière voir la tombe de Neji." dit -elle en tournant progressivement la tête vers la tombe du défunt, une fleur de tournesol reposait."J'étais amoureuse de lui et sa mort m'a détruite petit à petit. Sans Lee et Gai-Sensei, je ne serai surement pas la pour te parler. Je ne suis pas forcement la meilleure personne pour te dit se que tu dois faire, je n'ai pas perdu de parents, je suis d'ailleurs orpheline. Surement que Ino, Shikamaru ou même ton propre père pourraient mieux te comprendre mais tu me fais vraiment penser à la moi, à cette époque."

Sarada l'a regardé, quelques larmes était au bord des yeux de Tenten qui observais toujours la tombe du défunt. la brune murmura :

"Comment... comment vous êtes sorti de ça ?"

"Comme je te les dit sans l'aide de Lee et Gai-sensei, j'aurais mis fin à mes jours. Ils m'harcelaient des heures devant la porte de mon appartement, me forçait à mangeais et à sortir. Ils m'ont dit les bons mots aux bons moments. Si des gens veulent t'aide, ne leur claque pas la porte au nez, c'est eux qui te sortiront de cette situation."

"..."

"Vie pour les gens qui te manque. Beaucoup de gens vivent pour 2, 3 même pour tout un clan. Vie pour Sakura, réalise tes objectifs pour la rendre fière et elle ne sera pas la seul car comme ton père, tu porte un clan sur ton dos."

"Mes objectifs ?"

"Tu dois en avoir, non ? moi, je voulais devenir aussi forte que la légendaire Sannin, Tsunade mais bon, je ne suis pas une bonne exemple, j'ai vite compris que je ne pouvais être aussi forte qu'elle mais je suis quand même fière de moi. Alors qu'elle est ton objectif ?"

"Je voulais devenir Hokage." murmura t-elle en baissant la tête.

"Pourquoi 'voulais' ? Cet un belle objectif."

"Mes yeux me font peur."

"Tu as peur de ton propre pouvoir mais tu n'a pas l'être si veux apprends à les contrôler, tu as un expert chez toi."

A cette pharse, Sarada passa sa main sur sa joue ou elle avait la gifle.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aidera."

Soudain, un individu en combinaison verte apparu à l'entrée du cimetière.

"TENTEN-SENSEI ! TENTEN-SENSEI ! "

"Désolée, je vais devoir y aller mais si tu veux encore parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir." soupira t-elle.

"Merci."

Tenten se releva et parti en direction de Metal Lee. Arrivée à coté de lui, elle lui attrapa l'oreille et se mit à le gronder.

"Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas hurler devant le cimetière ?!"

"Excusez-moi Sensei ! Je me suis laissée emportée par la fougue de la jeunesse !"

"Tu est aussi désespérant que ton père."

Ils partirent tout les deux vers un terrain d'entrainement sous le regard de l'Uchiha.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent après la dispute entre les 2 Uchiha. Sarada venait de rentrer chez elle, il était tard. Elle avait passée l'après midi chez la Kunoichi aux armes blanches, parlant des heures. La brune lui raconta pour la dispute et Tenten lui fit comprendre qu'elle provoque un peu trop son père, qu'elle disait des choses qu'on ne dit pas à son père mais que le geste de Sasuke n'est pas excusable. Il faudra un peu de temps pour qu'elle lui pardon, au moins complètement. Sarada voulait reparler à son père, le comprendre, elle voulait lui parler sans qu'ils ne s'engueulent mais en ce moment, ils s'évitent, pas volontairement mais ils s'évitent quand même.

En entrant dans le salon, la Kunoichi vit Sasuke étalé de tous son long sur le canapé, endormit. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et prit une fine couverture, qui sur un fauteuil. Elle le couvrit et fit demi-tour pour aller dans son chambre mais avant qu'elle ne puisse passer la porte, quelques pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Un bras lui entoura les épaules.

"Je suis désolée Sarada ... je ne voulais pas faire ça, c'est partie tout seul ... je m'en veux ... je m'en peux plus, Sarada. Alors, s'il te plait ... Arrête, arrêtons ... je veux plus de disputes ... j'attendrais le temps ... le temps qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonne ... je répondrais à toute tes interrogations ... alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait pardonne-moi." dit le ténébreux en cherchant ces mots

Quelque peu choquée, Sarada se retourna rapidement et entoura ses bras autour de son père. l'étreinte était forte, pleine de sentiment et ça fessait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de marque d'affection entre eux. Après de longues minutes, Sarada posa la question qu'elle voulait poser depuis des lustres.

"Papa.. es-que ... es-que tu aimes Mama ?" questionna t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse.

Sasuke resserra l'étreinte, mit son visage dans son cou et laissa échapper la même larme que la dernière fois. Discrète, Unique, Seul trace de sa tristesse atterrissant sur le cou de sa fille. Le ténébreux murmura :

"Je ne lui est peut-être jamais dit ouvertement mais.. J'aime ta mère."

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la brune en entendant ça. Elle était heureuse et cela fessait quelques semaines qu'elle ne l'était plus.


	8. Chapitre 8 :

Un an se passa au village paisible de Kohona et beaucoup de choses se sont passées cette année. Commençons par Sasuke qui avait ralentir le rythme de ses missions au file de l'année et avait même laissé Boruto en faire seul. Il avait décidée d'être plus présent pour ses enfants, voulant attendre que le petit dernier rentre à l'académie pour reprendre les missions long de plus de 6 mois. Ces relations avec Sarada se sont largement améliorés d'ailleurs le brun l'avait entrainée plusieurs fois pour qu'elle contrôle parfaitement son Mangekyô sans perdre l'usage de sa vision comme ça lui était arrivé à lui sauf que eux n'avait aucun autre Mangekyô pour remplacer les siens si elle les utilisaient trop. Comme dit plus haut, maintenant Boruto fessait de missions seules qui durait entre 5 et 8 mois, d'ailleurs il avait perdu son œil droit pendant une de ses missions mais son œil normal fut remplacée par un dôjustu inconnue à la lentille bleu très clair voir blanc. Une belle cicatrice lui parait l'œil qui lui donnait un petite air de Kakashi. I semaines, le Nanadaime a reçu plusieurs informations de ces espions et de son fils sur l'organisation Kara qui serrait de plus en plus affilier au clan Otsutsuki. Ils avaient été décidés envoyée une taupe aux seins de cette organisation. Les choix s'était d'abord portée sur Sasuke car entant qu'ancien Nukenin, il aurait pu facilement l'infiltrait mais il avait poliment refusé. Boruto s'était porté volontaire car il savait qu'un de ses pouvoirs était liée au Clan Otsutsuki alors si Kara leur était vraiment affilier à eux, il serait facilement accepter et c'était aussi l'occasion de savoir d'où venait ses pouvoirs mais son père avait d'abord refusée. Après plusieurs tentatives, il avait réussi à le faire plier et devais bientôt partir pour cette mission d'infiltration qui pouvait durer plus d'un ans. Naruto, de son coté, avait choisi son remplaçant au titre de Hokage dans les prochains années. Le futur Hokage sera Konohamaru Sarutobi, qui sera donc le Hachidaime Hokage. Le Sarutobi avait été honorée de cette décision et attendait avec impatient que le Jinchûriki lui donne les rênes du villages comme son grand-père l'avait été autrefois. Et pour Sarada était sortie progressivement de sa dépression cette année. Elle avait remis doucement les entrainement et les missions même s'il lui arrivait encore de rester les heures dans sa chambre, la lumière éteinte, à penser à sa mère. Depuis quelques mois, elle travaillait dans l'hôpital pour enfants que sa mère et Ino avait crée, les enfants l'avait vite acceptée. Ils avaient perdu une seconde mère avec la mort de Sakura mais Sarada l'a remplacée dignement.

* * *

Nous retrouvons Sarada pendant un entrainement avec son équipe. Elle se trouvait au milieu du terrain d'entrainement, entouré d'arbres. la brune avait ses Sharingan activé. Elle avait repérée le Chakra de Boruto et Mitsuki, l'un était devant elle, l'autre derrière, tout les deux cachent dans les arbres. Fessant une croix avec ses doigt, elle fit un clone pour surveille Mitsuki. Son clone attrapa vite un Kunai dans sa sacoche avant le faire tourner autour de son doigt puis le saisir fermement par le manche. Activant son Sharingan de son coté aussi. Le silence régna quelques instants sur le terrain alors que Sarada guettait le moindre mouvement de la part de ses coéquipier. Soudain la voix d'un de ses équipiers se fit entendre.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu"

Une centaine de clones de Boruto sortirent des arbres, épée à la main. Sarada s'occupa facilement de la premiers vagues de clones mais la deuxième l'encercla. Elle coopéra avec son clone, elles était synchronisées et se débarrassé avec grâce des clones. Une autre vague de clones se précipita vers elles, beaucoup plus nombreuses. En esquivant les coups, Sarada et son clone composèrent rapidement des mudras. Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux, après avoir repoussées quelques clones, la tête vers le coté opposée à l'autre, une à droite l'autre à gauche et penchèrent légèrement la tête en arrière.

"Katon: Boule de Feu Suprême"

Elles crachèrent leurs Justu sur les clones devant elles en déplaçant leurs tête vers l'autre coté. Quand le sort fut finis, les clones du blond avaient tous disparu. l'Uzumaki renvoya quelques clones mais beaucoup moins que les premiers vague. C'est la voix de son autre coéquipier qui brisa ces petits échanges avec les clones.

"Fûton: Lame du Vent"

Les lames de vent de dirigèrent à toutes vitesse vers la brune qui s'esquiva facilement mais une des lame toucha son clone. Elle recula un peu et prit un Kunai dans sa main et regarda le fils de Orochimaru descendre de l'arbre, toujours avec un léger sourire en coin. Il allongea ses ongles fessant de sa main une arme tranchante. Ils se mirent à courir l'un vers l'autre. Les coups s'enchainèrent rapidement, le bruit des Kunai et Shurikens qui s'entrechoquent tout ça sous les yeux de Boruto qui regardait le combat depuis son arbre. Ils s'écartèrent de quelques mètres pour composer des mudras.

"Raiton : Foudre Serpentine."

Le sort de Mitsuki frappa de plein fouet la jeune Uchiwa, de la fumée entoura son corps. Un Kunai apparu sur la nuque du serpent qui lui fit dessinait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne derrière lui.

"Armure de Frappe de Foudre."

Une armure électrique entoura le corps de Sarada grâce à sa, elle a pu atténuer les dégât du sort de Mitsuki. Soudain, Mitsuki se détruit en milliers de petits serpents blancs et réapparut quelques mètres plus loin. Jetant le Kunai au sol, Sarada se projeta à une vite incroyable vers son adversaire qui ne tarda pas à se précipiter vers elle aussi. Plusieurs coups se suivirent à grande vitesse jusqu'à qu'un coup de poing de Mitsuki fasse disparaître Sarada en fumée et qu'un coup de pied l'envoya dans les airs. la vraie Sarada se propulsa dans les airs pour se tenir au coté de son coéquipier. Son pied atterrit violement dans le ventre du serpent, le projetant au sol. Dans sa chute, l'Uchiwa répéta la même action, le fessant aller de plus en plus vite vers le sol. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres du sol, Sarada chargea du chakra dans son pied et frappa encore dans le ventre de Mitsuki.

"Shishi Rendan."

Le sol se craquela légèrement des que le corps du serpent le toucha. Un sifflet retentit signifiant la fin du combat. Sarada vacilla puis tomba à coté de Mitsuki qui lui se releva et s'asseyait tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passée, ses blessures avait même déjà cicatrisée.

"C'était une beau combat, Sarada."

"T'es un monstre." dit-elle en s'asseyait en gémissant de douleur à cause de ses blessures.

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment."

Des pas précipité se fit entendre derrière la brune mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir que quelqu'un la plaqua au sol et un poids s'écroula sur son dos.

"Boruto ! Abruti ! Levé-toi de la, tu pesé une tonne !"

"Je suis fatigué, laisse moi me reposer."

"Mais t'a rien fait !"

Leur sensei apparu instantanément et lâcha un soupir en voyant Boruto.

"Vous vous êtes bien entrainés les jeunes mais je dois vous laisse."

"Vous direz Bonjour à Moegi-Sensei de notre part ?" Demanda Mitsuki en arrêtant de regarder le blond et la brune entrain de se disputer toujours dans la même position.

Konohamaru disparu soudainement, surement pressé ou tout simplement gêné.

"Je suppose que sa veux dire oui." Dit le fils de Orochimaru avant de tourné ses yeux vers ses 2 camarades.

"Boruto ! Je te jure que des que tu te lève, je t'envoie rejoindre Shinki à Suna !"

"Cool ! sa fait longtemps que je suis pas aller à Suna"

"Vous formez vraiment la paire tout les deux."

"C'est pas vrai !" Crièrent l'Uchiha et l'Uzumaki qui se releva un peu.

Un coup de coude atterrit dans la mâchoire du blond qui l'envoya plus loin. Quand ses yeux retombèrent sur la brune, une aura bordeaux l'entourait et elle était entrain de faire craque ses poings. Il se leva le plus vite en demandant l'aide de Mitsuki, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, poursuivie par une Sarada enragée.

* * *

Deux semaines passa à Konoha et le départ de Boruto était prévu pour aujourd'hui. Se trouvant aux portes du village, Sarada regardait les 2 femmes Uzumaki dirent au revoir à Boruto, le père Uzumaki lui avaient déjà dire au revoir dans son bureau. Hinata était dans les bras de son fils en pleure alors que Himawari caressait le dos de sa mère pour la calme.

"Allez maman, calme-toi. Il va revenir, tu sais ?"

"Je sais mais ..."

"Maman, ne t'inquiet pas, je rentrerai avant que tu ne le remarque." avec un petit sourire en coin.

"S'il te plait, fais bien attention à toi, tu as bien tout se qui fallait ?" en séparant légèrement de son fils pour le regardait dans les yeux.

"Oui, ça fait 5 fois que tu me demande." en essuyant les larmes qui dégoulinait encore des yeux de sa mère.

La Hyûga prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et posa son front contre le siens.

"Tu vas me manquait."

"Toi aussi, Maman."

Après une dernière étreinte, Hinata se détacha de son fils avec un sourire. Himawari prit sa place en enlaçant son frère.

"T'as intérêt à revenir en vie."

"T'inquiet pas pour moi et prend soin de toi, Hima."

"Ne t'en fait pas Inojin veuille sui moi."

Elle se sentit rougit de gène après ça, se recula légèrement de son frère, qui avait un air particulièrement renfrogné. Elle venait de faire une belle boulette. Himawari fit un sourire gênée à son frère.

"Je ... Je veux dire ... je ... je suis grande fille maintenant je peux me défendre toute seul." en terminant sa pharse par un rire légèrement gêné.

Il soupira et caressa la tête pour la ramener près de lui. Il la serra fort dans ses bras et elle lui rendit rapidement. Himawari se recula une seconde fois en fessant un grand sourire à son frère. Elle le laissa allez voir ses amis. Il n'était pas tous la, beaucoup était en mission. Denki et Iwabe était présent sans Métal qui avait un entrainement urgent avec son père. Mitsuki, Konohamaru et bien sur Sarada était un peu plus loin entrain de discutaient. Boruto s'approcha des 2 garçons de la Team 5, ils discutèrent quelque instant avant de se saluer car Denki et Iwabe devait aller rejoindre leur sensei, Udon, pour un entrainement sans Metal. Le blond se tourna vers Mitsuki et Konohamaru qui s'était avançait vers lui.

"Bonne chance Boruto." Dit Konohamaru avec un grand sourire.

"A toi aussi, je ne serais peut-être pas la quand tu deviendra Hachidaime, Konohamaru-Sensei."

"Merci, je vais te laisse, j'ai un rapport de mission à rendre. Au revoir et encore bonne chance."

Il parti en un éclair en fessant un signe de la main au blond. Un poing se tendit dans son champs de vision. un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son poing frappa l'autre tendit vers lui.

"Prend soin du village en mon absence, Mitsuki."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Le serpent se décala en lui disait un dernière au revoir. Le blond s'approcha donc de la dernière personne à qui il n'avait pas dit au revoir, Sarada. Elle le regardait avec un sourire narquois, les bras croisées en dessus.

"T'as vraiment du temps à perdre."

"Je vais pas partir sans rien dire, ma mère m'aurait surement tuer."

"C'est vrai." avec un léger rire derrière .

"Je peut te demander quelque chose ?"

"Va si."

"Tu peux surveillé Yamanaka, qu'il ne tourne pas trop autour ne Hima."

"Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à faire, abruti, dois-je te rappelais qu'ils sont ensemble."

Il fit une moue contrarié qui fit lâché un petit rire à la brune mais se calma rapidement. L'Uzumaki et l'Uchiha se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants avant que Sarada baisse la tête, les joues légèrement rossée. Elle attrapa délicatement la main de son coéquipier, qu'elle serra dans la sienne, la brune releva les yeux timidement vers lui.

"Tu .. tu vas me manqué."

"Toi aussi." en serrant la main de son équipière à son tour.

Ils restèrent comme ça, a se parler de tout et de rien, comme une promesse que seul eux connaissent sous le regard de Mitsuki et des 2 femmes Uzumaki. Les minutes défilèrent mais ils se séparent pas, prenant tout leur temps.

" Sarada, je vais devoir y aller."

"Je sais."

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, levant son bras libre vers le front du blond. la brune tendit son majeur et son index, repliant les autres. Ses doigts tapèrent doucement le front de Boruto.

" On se voit une prochaine fois, hein ?"

Il hocha la tête et lui fit un magnifique sourire digne des Uzumaki. Sarada dégagea sa main de la sienne et se recula légèrement en lui sourient en retour.

Sa silhouette s'éloigna au loin, disparaissant progressivement au loin.

* * *

Sarada était entrain de faire un petit entrainement au corps à corps dans son jardin, frappant dans le vide avec des gestes précis, la sueur dégoulinant de son visage. Même si elle n'utilisait pas son chakra, elle le sentait fuser plus que d'ordinaire vers son front pour une raison qu'elle ignorée. Elle ignorée donc qu'une marque en forme de losange de couleur violet commença à se formait sur son front, Son Byakugô s'éveilla lentement. La brune sentit que ses coups augmentent sans qu'elle n'utilise son chakra. Elle s'arrêta donc quelques instants et regarda ses mains n'ayant pas réaliser l'exploit que venait d'accomplir. Un exploit, oui, peu de personne avait une maitrise de chakra ou de patience pour développer le sceau inventée le sceau de la Godaime. Sarada se fit sortir de ses pensées par son frère qui criait son nom, elle se retourna et le réceptionna dans ses bras. En regardant le front de sa sœur, Sagaki se paralysa sous le regard interloqué de la brune. Il leva sa main et traça le contour du sceau avec ses petits doigt.

"Qu'es qu'il y a, Sagaki ?"

"Mama ..." murmura t-il

"Hein ?"

"La marque de Mama."

La marque de Mama ? Elle réfléchisse. Une marque qui appartiendrait à sa mère, il n'y avait qu'une possibilité mais elle n'avait pas pu la développer en si peu de temps. Elle n'y croyait pas, sa ne devrait être autre chose. Pendant ce temps, Sagaki continuait de caressait les contour de la marque mais quelqu'un interrompit les pensées des 2 Uchiha.

"Sagaki, c'est l'heure de ta sieste." dit Sasuke en sortant dans le jardin.

"Papa, Papa ! Regarde c'est la marque de Mama !"

Le brun s'approcha les sourcil légèrement froncée. Arrivée près d'eux, il remarqua vite le sceau identique à celui de sa femme.

"Byakugô." prononça t-il alors que les yeux de sa fille s'écarquillent.

* * *

Assise sur la statue du Nanadaime Hokage, Sarada observa son village avec un fin sourire. Elle regardait un village encore paisible jusqu'à bientôt et elle le savais. Un nouveau combat aller éclaté dans peu de temps, l'adversaire n'était nulle autre que Kara. ils le savaient grâce aux information que Boruto réussi à envoyer. La brune s'allongea finalement et leva sa main vers le ciel.

"Mama, regarde moi me battre pour mon village." En resserrant la main levait en un poing.


	9. Chapitre 9 :

La bataille a eut lieu, des personnes sont tombée et des héros sont nés. Une nouvelle légende se crée dans le village caché de la feuille, Konoha.

Les crépitement s'arrêtèrent progressivement, le sang coulait abondamment de la poitrine de la victime, ces bras lâchèrent le bras qui la pourfende alors que l'assaillant retiré son bras brutalement laissant tombée le corps de son adversaire au sol. Elle regarda le cadavre enfin essayait, elle ne voyait d'une forme assez humanoïdes. Sa vision était floue depuis que ses lunettes avaient été brisée. Elle avança doucement en boitant mais tomba finalement au sol. Elle avait mal de partout mais elle avait gagné son combat, c'était le principale. La brune ne sentait plus sa jambe droite, elle était couverte d'entailles plus ou moins profondes. Elle regarda les environs du mieux qu'elle pouvait, le quartier avait été totalement détruit, même si c'était vague elle pouvait voir des cadavres de civils et de quelque ninjas. Elle essaya de se relevait mais son épuisement et sa jambe droite entièrement immobile, la rappelèrent à l'ordre.

Des bruits de pas lent se firent entendre, s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle. Elle tourna difficilement la tête vers les pas et se concentra pour distingue qui pourrait être cette personne. La personne portait un bâton assez grand vu la forme de son arme, ses habits n'était pas typique de Konoha et un semblant de marque était présente sur son bras gauche. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, Cette homme s'était celui qui combattait le Nanadaime. S'il était la, qu'était il arrivé à l'Hokage. Ses membres se mirent à tremblé, de la sueur froide coula de son échine, sa gorge se serrée. Elle tenta de se relevée mais retomba vite au sol, tremblante de peur. Seul les pas du Shinobi résonnèrent dans le quartier détruit de Konoha, quelques fois des cris venant d'autre quartiers se firent entendre. La brune se mit à rampée lentement, trop lentement. Essayant d'évitée l'inévitable, elle releva les yeux pour voir la position du Shinobi. Il était derrière elle, la regardant avec méprise. Tétanisée, elle n'arrivait pas à crier. Le Nukenin prit la cheville droite de la brune et l'envoya comme si de rien n'était vers un reste de mur. Le dos de la Kunoichi heurta violement la surface dans un cri de douleur affreux. S'approchant une nouvelle fois d'elle, il l'a souleva par le cou et serra. Haletante, de ses mains, elle essayait de dégager la main de son cou. La brune ferma les yeux et avec le peu de force qui lui restait malaxa le peu de chakra qu'elle avait. Quand ses yeux se rouvrit, un soleil noire sous fond rouge était dessinée dans ses yeux. Mangekyô. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les yeux de l'homme appelée Kawaki sur le Bingo Book. La poigne se desserra légèrement, Sarada l'avait placé dans un genjustu. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle cru jusqu'à qu'un sourire narquois apparu sur les lèvres de Kawaki. La poigne se resserra et d'un mouvement brusque, il frappa 3 fois la tête de l'Uchiha contre le mur derrière elle. Les hurlement de douleur résonnèrent dans le quartier. Il la laisse glisser contre celui-ci. Les yeux livides plongeait dans l'horizon, elle ne réagissait plus, ne ressentait plus les multiple coups de pied sur atterrissent dans son ventre. Allongée sur le coté, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche ainsi qu'une larme sur sa joue. Une mort certaine l'attendait, elle serait morte pour son village, elle s'était battue comme une lionne pour protéger les enfants de l'hôpital que sa mère avait crée. Normalement, ils s'étaient tous enfuie vers les zones sécurisées avec les autres patients de l'hôpital, les médecins et Shizune. Elle avait sauvée des gens.

"On va en finir maintenant, tu vas rejoindre ton Kage et ta race maudite Uchiha, en temps que pion de cette paix factice." en la pointant avec son arme.

Sarada ferma les yeux, son heure était arrivée. Elle mourrait comme tant d'autre dans cette bataille. Elle attentait le coup fatal pendant de longues secondes avant d'entendre le bruit d'un entrechoquement. Elle ouvra lentement ses yeux. Une tête blonde armée d'une épée était venu s'entreposé et avait visiblement repousser Kawaki un peu plus loin.

"Bo... Boruto." dit-elle d'une voix rauque et cassée.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Sarada, je prend le relai." en fonçant sur le Nukenin.

"Toi !"S'écria Kawaki en se précipitant vers le blond." Espèce de sale traitre !"

L'inconscience rattrapa l'Uchiha à ce moment la, allongée contre un mur, le corps couvrait de blessures ensanglantes et ecchymose noirâtre.

* * *

Ses yeux se mire à papillonner, une vision trouble d'un toit de tente kaki lui fit comprendre qu'elle était dans un espèce d'hôpital provisoire fait avec une tente militaire. Un mal de tête l'a prit soudainement quand elle sentit une pression se fit sentir sur sa main, la fessant tourner la tête vers la personne qui serrait sa main. Elle n'arriva identifier des cheveux noires. Surement son père. La personne attrapa quelque chose sur la table de chevet et les mit à Sarada. Clignant quelque fois des yeux pour s'habituer au lunettes posait sur le bout de nez, elle sourie en voyant effectivement son père.

"Tu te réveille enfin."

La gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse, elle ne put dire d'une petite voix légèrement rauque un simple "Oui.". Sasuke l'aida à s'assoir puis alla cherche un verre d'eau. Pendant l'absence de son père, la brune analysa les dégâts sur son corps. Elle testa d'accords la mobilité de ses membres: Bras et main gauche: Ok. Bras et main droite : Ok. Jambe et pied gauche : Ok. Jambe et pied droite : Ne sens rien.

Aucune signe, seul sa cuisse et son genou répondait légèrement. Elle tira brusquement le drap de sur ses jambe, laissant découvrir sa jambe, ou du moins se qui lui en restait. Sa jambe sectionnée ne laissant que son genoux et sa cuisse, dont des cicatrices plus ou moins grandes couvrait une bonne partie de se qui lui restait. Elle ne pensait pas que son combat contre le membre de Kara avait été aussi violent. Elle avait gagné ce combat, elle avait enlevait la vie à cet personne dont elle ne connaît que l'affiliation: Kara. Ce Nukenin était très puissant mais sa n'avait rien a voir Kawaki, a qui elle devait les nombreuses bleues, présent surtout sur son ventre et sur son cou, et les bandage autour de la tête. Penser à cette ordure lui rappelait que son Kage était potentiellement mort. Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, le bruit des rideaux qui servait de porte à sa "chambre d'hôpital" l'a fit relevait la tête. Son père referma les rideau après être entrer, il donna le verre d'eau que Sarada vida en quelques gorgées.

"Shizune a dû amputé une bonne partie de ta jambe, elle était en trop mauvaise état selon elle."

"Ou est Sagaki ?" avec une voix encore un peu rauque.

"Il allé se faire soigner les quelques entailles qu'il avait, il m'a dit qu'il allait voir un ami qui était toucher gravement après ça."

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Son père avait quelques pansements sur le visage, mais rien qui paraisse très grave.

"Il y a eu beaucoup de mort ?"

"Oui, beaucoup de shinobi sont mort aujourd'hui mais la plupart des victimes était des civiles."

"Y'a t-il des gens que je connais qui sont mort ?"

"Surement mais je ne surveille pas tes fréquentation, alors je ne peut savoir qui t'était proche."

"Es-que .. es-que le Nanadaime fait parti de se qui sont tombée pendant cette bataille ?"

"Naruto ? Il est vivant mais il est dans un état grave. Ses blessures ont du mal à guérir même avec le chakra de Kyûbi. Les ninjas médecin attend l'arrivée de Tsunade pour réussir à le soigner complètement. Un d'entre eux m'a demande de te dire qu'une prothèse pouvait d'être mis dans les prochains heures pour que tu participe au soin de Naruto."

"Laisse moi me reposer quelques instants et va leur dire que j'accepte s'il te plait."

* * *

Une semaine passa après cette bataille. Sarada était assit sur échafaudage où elle pouvait observer son village. Konoha n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de commencer la reconstruction de la ville aidée par les ninjas du sable venues les aidées après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Il y avait encore beaucoup de bâtiment détruit mais les premières fondations avait déjà construite pour certains bâtiments. Les yeux de la brune se perdit rapidement sur sa prothèse, on aurait qu'elle n'avait pas été amputée tellement elle était réaliste.Même si elle fessait un léger bruit de métal quand elle touché le sol.

L'Uchiha avait mis quelques heures avant s'habituer complètement à sa nouvelle jambe puis elle était allée vers la chambre de son Hokage. Devant il n'y avait que Himawari. Pas de Boruto ni de Hinata. Sarada lui fit un léger sourire et entra dans la chambre du Nanadaime où 4 ninjas médecin essayait de le soigner. Tout son corps était couverts d'entailles profonds, d'ecchymose noirâtre, sa prothèse au bras avait été complètement détruit et il avait plusieurs cavités de chakra bouchait au niveau du ventre, empêchant son Bijû de lui fournir le chakra nécessaire pour régénéré seul. Les médecins ne pouvait faire appels au Hyûga pour déboucher les cavités le choc serait trop violent pour le corps du patient, ils devaient donc les déboucher avec leurs propres chakra. Les cavités de chakra avait été bouchées avec une trop grande quantité de chakra pour de simple ninja médecins, seul Shizune avait réussi en déverrouiller une mais il lui reste très peu de chakra après ça. Possédant le sceau de Tsunade, Sarada avait des ressources en chakra énorme et elle comptait bien les utiliser pour essayée sauver son Kage, en attendant la Godaime. Elle avait commencée par soigner le plus facile (Entailles, ecchymose, etc...) puis s'était concentré sur les cavités bouchées. Elle en comptait 8 autour du sceau de Kyûbi. Elle commença donc à déboucher les cavités. Après quelques d'heures de travail sans pause, la brune avait réussi à déboucher 3 cavités, la sueur coulait sur son front alors qu'elle attaquait doucement la quatrième cavités. Posant un doigt sur une cavité, elle concentra son chakra dans celui-ci, comme les 3 dernières fois, un frisson parcourra sn échine en reconnaissant le chakra de Kawaki. Son chakra se mélangeait progressivement a celui du Nukenin pour en prendre possession et libère la cavité. Une grande quantité de son chakra y passa. Elle tomba à genoux, la sueur coulait encore plus de son front. Un médecin la releva et la ramena dans sa chambre en lui murmurant qu'elle avait déjà assez fait.

Après une journée à se reposée dans son lit d'hôpital, on est venues la prévenir que le Nanadaime allait déjà mieux mais qu'il était encore inconscient. Tsunade était arrivée le matin même et avait libérée les 4 dernières cavités. On l'avait mit aussi au courant qu'une liste des victimes de cette bataille avait été faite et affichée à l'extérieur des tentes. Dans l'après-midi, elle y alla, il y avait peu de monde autour de la fiche accrochée sur un arbre. La mine morose des personnes présente firent ralentir, elle vit une ombre vert la bousculait en courrait vers les tentes, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues . C'était Métal Lee, estomac de Sarada se serra, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui commençait à l'envahir. Ses mains se mirent à tremblées quand elle commença à lire les nom des victimes. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent déjà quand elle vu 2 fois le nom Akimichi, ses pensées se dirigèrent directement sur Chocho alors rapidement les prénom des 2 Akimichi : Chôza et Karui. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle avant de disparaître en réalisant que sa meilleure amie venait de perdre son grand-père et sa mère. La brune avait passée cette épreuve alors elle allait l'aider du bien qu'elle pouvait. Ses yeux recommencèrent à descendre sur la liste. son regard s'arrêta quelque seconde sur le nom d'un ami de sa mère ou plutôt une connaissance mais la brune le connais plus pour son travail à la police de Konoha : Inuzuka Kiba. Elle poursuivit ses recherches et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le nom d'une de ses amies et camarade de l'académie : Suzumeno Namida. la brune pensa de suite à Wasabi et Sumire, surtout à Wasabi, Namida était sa meilleure amie. En descendant le regard sur la personne qui suivait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et des larmes naissait au coin de ses yeux. La brune relit le nom de nombreux fois car elle n'y croyait pas, chaque lettres repassa dans son esprit.

T.E.N.T.E.N.

Sa fait bien Tenten. Tenten. Tenten. Morte. Plus la. Elle aussi. Métal. Elle le comprenait. Il perdait une sorte de mère. elle perdait un modèle. L'Uchiha avait fait quelques entrainements avec la spécialiste des armes et le fils de Rock Lee, leurs complicité était évidente. Relevant les yeux vers le ciel, Tenten était parti rejoindre sa mère et l'homme qu'elle aimait, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais elle les effaça rapidement. Difficilement, elle continua à regarder le nom des victimes, arrivant à la lettre Y, des noms qu'elle connaissait été présent : Yamanaka, Yûhi, Yuino.

Yamanaka Sai, Yûhi Kurenai, Yuino Iwabe.

Un amie de sa mère et le père d'un de ses amis, Une des meilleures Kunoichi de son temps et mère d'une des Jonin des plus puissant de ses dernières années et un camarade de l'académie. Elle comprenait encore mieux la réaction de Métal maintenant, Tenten et Iwabe. Elle relit la fiche plusieurs fois, passant plusieurs fois ses yeux sur le nom de la spécialiste des armes, laissant quelques larmes lui échappée, puis tourna les talons calmement et retourna à l'intérieur des tentes.

Ensuite, elle était allée voir comment se porter ses amies. Elle avait trouvée sa meilleure amie en premier, Chocho avait pleurée longtemps dans ses bras, la brune lui murmuré des paroles réconfortant sous les yeux larmoyant de Chôji. Les Akimichi était une famille au grand cœur alors perd un membre même deux, dont l'ancien chef du clan, les attristé beaucoup. Après quelques minutes, l'Akimichi sécha ses larmes et entraina Sarada voir Inojin avec elle. Étonnamment, Chocho s'était vite repris, lui confiant sur le chemin qu'après la dépression de l'Uchiha, elle s'était promis que si des proches à elles mourrait, elle vivrait pour eux. Cette décision avait fait naitre un léger sourire sur le visage de la brune.

Inojin se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa mère, Chocho lui avait dit qu'Ino avait été retrouvée inconsciente, le visage défigurée par un Justu de type Feu et avec de nombreuse fractures. L'Akimichi lui avait aussi confiée que les médecins ne s'était encore occupée d'elle, trop occupées par le cas Naruto et les cas plus urgents. Sarada pensa a ce moment-là que les grands clans de Konoha allait vraiment mal. En entrant, elles virent Himawari sur les genoux de Inojin entrain de le réconfortée, le blond pleurait et même si on ne voyait pas les larmes coulent, son visage étant enfouit dans le cou de l'Uzumaki, on pouvait entendre ses gémissements de douleurs. Jetant un rapide regard aux amoureux, la brune s'approcha du corps inconscient de la personne qu'elle pouvait presque considère comme sa tante, vu comme elle était proche de sa mère. L'Uchiha prit délicatement sa main la serra quelques secondes puis levant des 2 main au dessus du corps de la Yamanaka. Elle repéra rapidement les fractures:

2 côtes cassée, les os de son avant-bras gauche broyé et une légère fissure au crane surement se pourquoi elle était inconscience. Des blessures très facile à guérir pour un ninja médecin. Pour les brulures qui défigurées son visage, les dommages était trop grand, il faudrait une greffe de peau pour son visage "redevient" celui d'avant ou vivre simplement avec.

Une lueur verte sortit de ses mains et en quelques minutes, elle guérit les quelques fractures d'Ino. Elle se rapprocha d'Inojin et Himawari et s'assit sur la chaise à coté d'eux, expliquant la situation au blond qui la remercia simplement. Elle se leva en compagnie de Himawari, qui laissait sa place pour quelques heures à Chocho, et partirent dans les "couloirs" des tentes. Au fil de leur conversation, Sarada demanda à la fille du Nanadaime si elle avait vu Boruto mais celle-là lui répondit quel ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques heures déjà. Arrivant devant un rideau, la détentrice de Byakugan l'averti qu'elle devait la laisser car sa mère aussi fessait parti des blessée. En effet, Hinata avait perdu un œil pendant la bataille et avait eu diverses fractures. Elle était entourée de sa sœur, Hanabi et son père, Hiashi. La jeune Uzumaki ouvrit le rideau en fessant un signe à la brune qui lui rendit et repartit à la recherche de ses camarades.

Au détour d'un "couloir", elle croisa le chef du clan Nara, une cicatrice barrant son visage et il devait avoir l'épaule déboitée car elle était tenu par un drap, un air renfrogné et une cigarette dans la bouche. Il passa à coté d'elle sans un regard. Elle continua donc sa marche et tomba cette fois sur Shikadai berçant une Mirai visiblement endormi, les joues encore jonchait de larmes, assies sur une des nombreuses chaises mis dans les allés. Le Nara éssuya les larmes de la Sarutobi avec son pouce et avait tourné le regard vers Sarada. La brune n'était spécialemnt proche des deux mais l'idée d'aller parler à la jeune fille aux yeux rouge lui avait éfleurait l'esprit quand elle avait le nom de la mère de celle-ci sur la fiche. Elle tourna les talons après avoir intercepté le regard du brun qui voulait clairement dire qu'il voulait rester seul avec la Kunoichi endormi, elle lui fit quand même un signe de la main de partir en se promettant d'aller voir Mirai plus tard.

Le reste de la journée, elle s'était baladée dans les differentes tentes, soignant quelques personnes au passage. La brune avait eu une longue conversation avec son frère. A ce moment la, elle remarqua qu'elle avait encore du mal a le regard dans les yeux, ses yeux vert émeraude qu'il tenait de Sakura alors après lui avaoir épourifée les cheveux elle reparti faire ses tours de tentes. Elle n'avait pas croiser grand monde apart un Mitsuki en parfaite état qui l'avait informer qu'il travaille à la fouille des débris et la futur reconstruction du village. Après ses jours plus rien de vraiment interessant s'était passée, Ino s'était réveilée et avait appris la nouvelle pour son mari, Sarada avait eu sa conversation avec la Sarutobi et avait réussi à la rassurer quelques peu mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvée Boruto dans ce dédale de tentes.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas derrière elle. La personne s'assia à coté d'elle, fesant sortir l'Uchiha de ses pensées. Elle n'eut pas a tourner le visage vers cette personne, rien que son aura été reconnaissable, un sourire naquit sur son visage.

"Ou était-tu ?"

" Au QG de Kara."

"Tu l'as détruit completement ?"

Il hocha simplement la tête. Quelques minutes passèrent où ils regardèrent le soleil qui commençait doucement à se coucher.

"Tu es au courant ?" Demanda l'Uzumaki.

"Au courant de quoi ?"

"Maitre Konohamaru vient d'être élu Hokage."

"Je suis contente pour lui, je ne pensait pas que ton père l'élirait maintenant, vu qu'il vient de se réveillé"

Un nouveau silence se fit une nouvelle fois. Après un bon moment sans parler, Sarada posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule du blond qui entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la brune, qui fit de même.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvée." Murmura Sarada

"J'ai juste tenu ma promesse Sarada, Je veillerai sur toi."

Tournant un peu la tête vers Boruto, celui-ci se penchait vers elle. Lentement, leurs yeux se fermèrent, s'arrêtant quand leur lèvres s'effleuraient, se regardent les yeux mi-clos. C'est la brune qui posa finalement ses lèvres sur celle de l'Uzumaki. Ce léger baiser ne dura qu'un instant, leurs joues était teinté de rougeurs.

"Tu m'a manqué, Boruto."

"Toi aussi, Sarada."

Repositionnant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, Ils regardaient tout les deux le coucher de soleil qui se déroulait devant eux , leurs cœurs battant à milles à l'heures.

* * *

 _Plusieurs années plus tard :_

Ses pas résonnait dans les rue, les quelques lève-tôt présent lui disait Bonjour. Un magnifique sourire ornait son visage, tenant des bouquets de fleurs dans ses bras qu'elle avait pris chez Ino. Arrivant devant le lieu souhaité, elle s'arrêta et rajusta ses lunettes. Une cape décoré de légère flamme rouge et portant les gravure Kyûdaime Hokage était posée sur ses épaules. Le chapeau des Hokage était dans sa main qui ne portait pas les fleurs. Et oui, elle avait réalisée son rêve: Devenir Hokage. La brune avait profitait des quelques heures de libres qu'elle avait ce matin pour aller au cimetière de Konoha. Recommençant à marche, elle traversa les allées et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois devant deux tombes. Sarada s'agenouilla et posa un bouquet sur chaque une des tombes, elle regarda les nom gravait sur les pierres : Suzumeno Namida et Yuino Iwabe. Des pertes durs en encaissait pour sa génération. La brune avait plusieurs fois vu, Wasabi pleurait devant la tombe de la Suzumeno, pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps. La fille aux apparences de chat pouvait passée ses journée devant cette tombe. Au fil des mois, elle avait fait son deuil soutenue par Sumire et Hanabi, toujours présente pour ses élèves. Durant une journée avec Chocho et Sumire, elle avait appris, elle et Chocho, de la bouche de la violette que Wasabi aimait Namida mais pas d'un simple amour fraternelle, un amour pure, sincère et partagée avec la pleurnichard. Elles avaient gardée leurs secrets de peur d'être jugée par leurs camarades ne révélant cette information qu'a la violette et la Hyûga. Cette nouvelle ne les avaient pas choquée au contre elles comprenaient mieux que la jeune fille soit plus touchée que leur maitre et Sumire. Maintenant, Wasabi travaillait dans la police de Konoha est si plaisait bien et venait voir la tombe de Namida ses qu'elle avait du temps. Pour Iwabe, les deuils ont été plus rapide. Denki avait été fortement attristé par la perte de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Udon, lui, se sentait coupable de la mort de son élève mais avait réussi à se pardonner grâce à Moegi et Konohamaru. Le poids sur le cœur de Métal s'était alourdit après avoir vu le nom de son camarade mais il avait vite oubliée la mort de son camarade trop pris par la mort de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

En parlant d'elle, Sarada se leva et marche quelques secondes entre les tombes pour tomber sur la sienne. Tenten. Le deuil avait été complique pour elle comme pour Métal. Même plus pour Métal. Elle se souvient d'avoir trouvée le jeune homme devant la tombe, en pleure, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle n'était pas parti, qu'elle était la, quelque part, qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laissées, lui et son père, pas maintenant. Rien qu'en entendant ses cris de désespoir, les larmes avait coulée sur ses joues abondamment et elle s'était dirigée vers lui, essayant de le calme, de le réconforté, le prenant dans ses bras ou il pleura plusieurs minutes d'affilée. Suite à ça, la brune l'avait soutenue durant son long deuil avec le père du garçon. Au fils des mois, il remplaça les pleurs par des entrainements très rude avec son père. Métal finissait toujours ses entrainements en allant voir la tombe de Tenten souvent accompagné de Rock Lee. L'Uchiha posa délicatement le bouquet de fleur sur la tombe et resta encore quelques instant devant la pierre tombale.

Elle reprit son chemin vers celle qui l'intéressait le plus, arrivée devant elle resta de nombreuses secondes sans rien faire. La tombe était décorée de quelques fleurs et d'un branche de cerisier venant surement de son père qui en remettait une nouvelle dès que l'ancienne faner. Les pétales de la branche qui était tombée joncher le sol. S'agenouillant, elle posa le bouquet devant la tombe et déposa son chapeau d'Hokage sur le sommet de la tombe. Un sourire franc se dessina doucement sur son visage.

"Bonjour Mama, Désolée de n'être pas venues ses derniers semaines, j'étais beaucoup trop occupée mais papa a du te dit pourquoi. Je ne pensais pas que le boulot d'Hokage prenait au tant de temps mais ça me plait beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que Sagaki et Papa t'ai racontée beaucoup de chose appart se qui les concerne et le fait que je sois devenue Hokage alors je vais te faire un petit résumé. Alors comme je viens de te le dire je suis devenu Hokage, il y a de cela 2 mois. Boruto et Mitsuki m'aident beaucoup. Maitre Konohamaru a été un très bon Hokage, il a réussi à gérer la reconstruction de Konoha et les crises qui ont suivi sans problème, même s'il a été élu dans un contexte difficile avec le Nanadaime qui venait à peine de se réveille de son coma. En parlant de lui, sache qu'il va bien et qu'il coule une retraite paisible avec sa femme. Le Nanadaime a eu du mal à se remettre des conséquences de son combat contre Kawaki mais sa ne la pas empêchait de vivre. L'année dernière, Himawari et Inojin se sont mariés, un mariage discret et chaleureux. Ils vivent maintenant dans une maison construite dans l'enceinte du clan Yamanaka et te t'en fait pas Ino va très bien. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais elle as refuser la greffe de peau, son visage est donc toujours défigurée mais elle l'assume pleinement. Elle gère toujours sa boutique de fleurs et quand elle peut l'hôpital pour enfants. En parlant d'eux, la plupart des enfants dont tu t'occupée sont devenu des shinobi et environ la moitié, on appris les bases de la médecin ninja. Comme tu dois le savoir, Papa va bien, Sagaki va bien aussi. Il est devenu Chûnin, i mois je crois. Il était très fier peut-être un peu trop même. Il ressemble vraiment de plus en plus à Papa malgré qu'il est tes yeux. Ils me soutient beaucoup lui et papa. A vrai dire, je sais pas quoi dire sur papa. Il s'était un peu plus ouvert à Sagaki et Moi et .. Ah oui, depuis quelques mois, il aide la police de Konoha sur certains enquêtes. Sachez que chaque jour, tu me manque un peu plus Mama mais à présent, je vis pour toi, Sagaki vit pour toi et Papa vit pour toi. S'il te plait, protège-nous de là-haut, veille sur nous. Mama, je te rendrais fière de moi alors regarde-moi bien."

Elle leva en récupérant son chapeau et se retourna pour sortir du cimetière. Soudain, une paire de bras s'entoura autour de son cou, une tête se posa délicatement sur son épaule et un souffle parvenu à son oreille. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle entendit la voix de la personne.

"Sarada, Je suis déjà fière de toi."

La brune se retourna à tout à vitesse, les larmes coulait sur ses joues. Elle ne vit que des fleurs de cerisier volait au gré du vent, suivait la trajectoire des fleurs, elle murmura :

"Mama ..."

FIN


End file.
